


I don't do love

by Cillabrown



Category: berena fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-05-13 00:13:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 31,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cillabrown/pseuds/Cillabrown
Summary: Serena is a love em and leave em kind of women. but will all that change when she meets Bernie Wolfe.





	1. Serena Campbell

What's your name love." The ambulance man said.  
"My names Serena, Serena Campbell."  
"How old are you Serena."  
"You really need to know that."  
"Yes I do if you don't mind."  
"Am 34."  
"Thank you so Serena can you tell me what's happened tonight."  
"I was just having a drink with a friend and this stupid bitch just glassed me."  
"OK , I am just going to shine this torch on your eye alright."  
"Yes. Bloody hell what wattage is that thing."  
"You have got a nasty cut there which I think will need stitches. So we will have you nip you up to Holby hospital and get it checked out."  
"You have got to be kidding me, I'm kinda on a promise tonight if you get my drift."  
Serena said as she pointed her head to a stunning looking blond women who was looking at her phone.  
"I sorry to spoil your night but I really think you need stitches and there is some glass embedded in there too."  
"That's all I need stitches then it will leave a pissing scar won't it."  
"Am sure it will be just a small one. Come on let's get you on the ambulance."  
"Where you taking her." the blonde said.  
"Hospital to get that wound looked at."  
"Do you want me to come with you."  
"No thanks you might as well go home. I have got your number I will ring you."  
"OK, you'd better. The blond said as she bent down and gave Serena a gentle kiss on the lips.  
"I will I promise. See you soon yes."  
"Yes." As soon as the blond got out of Ambulance and the door was shut Serena ripped up the piece of paper with the blondes number on it.  
"You just said you would ring her."  
"I never do."  
"Then why take her number."  
"Just took it too keep her interested."  
"Right."  
"Your looking a bit confused there. Look I don't do relationships I am more of a love em and leave em kind of woman."  
"Are your happy doing that are you."  
"Works for me yeah."  
"And you don't want to settle down at all."  
"Na it's not for me. Don't look at me like that. Are you married."  
"Yes."  
"Kids."  
"Yes 2 boys."  
"And before you met your wife didn't you play the field for a bit first."  
"No I have been with my wife since I was 16."  
"Ugh loves young dream" Serena said as she stuck her fingers down throat and pretend to be sick.'s  
"Yes, actually we were."  
"And you still love her as much as you did when you first met."  
"Yes I do."  
"Bollocks."  
"I do."  
"I believe you thousands wouldn't."  
"Right where here."  
"Fabulous." 

 

"What we got Jeff."  
"We've got a right one here Miss Wolfe. This is Serena Campbell 34 years old. Deep laceration to the forehead. Due to being glassed and there is some fragments of glass in it."  
"Right bed 8 please. Hello Serena I am Miss Wolfe I am will be looking after you this evening."  
"You mean I get you all to myself. Might not be so bad being here after all."  
"I told you. Right we'll leave you to it. Nice meeting you Serena."  
"You liar. Serena smiled." Seriously though thank you for your help."  
"Your welcome. You'll have fun with this one believe me." Jeff whispered in Bernie’s ear.  
"Right Serena I'm just going to take this dressing off and have a look alright."  
"Do whatever you have to."  
"That's quite a deep cut you will definitely need stitches."  
"Great can you get the glass out."  
"I can, your not allergic to anything are you."  
"Only kids."  
"Right I will go get some anaesthetic and get that glass out."  
"Great stuff."  
"I'll be back in a minute" Bernie said as she walked away. Serena couldn't help but look at Bernie’s backside as she walked away. 

 

"Right let's get this glass out shall we and get you stitched up. Then you can be on your way."  
"Shame I was just starting to enjoy the views." Serena winked.  
"Right sharp scratch while I numb the area." Bernie blushed.  
"OK" Serena said as she looked up at Bernie.  
"just let that numb for a minute."  
"So how long have you worked here."  
"About 3 years, I moved here after my divorce."  
"To a man."  
"Yes to a man." Bernie smiled.  
"All the best looking ones usually are."  
Serena smirked.  
"Can you feel this."  
"No."  
"Let's get this glass out then."  
"Why do people always stick their tongues out when they are concentrating."  
"I wasn't."  
"Yes you were."  
"Whatever."  
"Your very cute when you smile you know that."  
"It's been a while since anyone called me cute."  
"Well I'm telling you now."  
"Thank You. That's the glass out. Just the stitches to do now." Bernie said as her beeper went off. "I will get a nurse to do that for you."  
"Can't you do them."  
"I can but I am needed In theatre am afraid. Fletch can you do Serena's stitches please I need to get to theatre."  
"Yes course."  
"It was nice meeting you Miss Wolfe."  
"Eh yes yes you too."  
"Is she single."  
"I couldn't possibly comment." Fletch said.  
"Yes you could."  
"As far as I know yes she is.  
"Great" Serena winked.  
"I don't want to burst your bubble but Miss Wolfe isn't you know."  
"Gay."  
"That's right she isn't gay."  
"Yes she is.".


	2. i want you

"Yes she is."   
"I don't think she is."   
"Well see shall we."   
"That's you all done. You are free to go."   
"Thanks for that."   
"Your Welcome. Tell the gorgeous Miss Wolfe I will see her around sometime."   
"Will do." Fletch smiled as she walked away. 

 

"Looks like you have an admirer." Fletch said as Bernie came back onto the unit.   
"What are you talking about."   
"The lovely Serena Campbell she couldn't stop asking questions about you. Wanted to know if you were single."   
"What did you say."   
"I basically told her she was wasting her time because you weren't interested in women not in that way."   
"Er yes yes thanks for that's Fletch. I better go get changed and get home."   
"Righto see you Monday."   
"Yes Monday." As Bernie walked out of the locker room and into the main reception she saw Serena laid asleep on the chairs near the door.   
"How long has she been there." Bernie asked the woman on reception.   
"About 3 hours I tried moving her on but she said she was waiting for somebody."   
"OK thanks. Serena, Serena wake up it's time you went home."  
"Mmm now there's a sight for sore eyes ." Serena said as she rubbed her eyes and sat up.  
Bernie couldn't help but look at the black rings under her eyes from her eyeliner and her hair that was stuck up. Bernie thought she looked gorgeous. "Come on it's time you went home."  
"I heard you the first time I'm not deaf you know." Serena smiled.   
"The receptionist said she tried to move you but you said you were waiting for someone. I take it they never showed up." Bernie said as they got outside.   
"They just have."  
"Where are they then."   
"Bloody hell am talking about you Miss Wolfe.  
"Why would you wait for me for all that time."  
"Because I think you're worth waiting for." Serena said as she started playing with the lapels on Bernie’s coat.   
"Look I'm sorry but I think you have been wasting your time I'm not into women." Bernie said nervously.   
"I think you are." Serena whispered in her ear. Do you know how extremely gorgeous you are.”  
"Look you are a very very attractive woman but I'm not interested."   
“You keep telling yourself that one day you might even start to believe it.”  
“I am not interested in women.”  
“Have you ever been with a woman.”  
Eh no.” Bernie stuttered.  
“Then how do know you are not interested. You should always try something once. Lifes too short not to.”  
“”Why are doing this to me.”  
"Because I want you, and there is one thing you should know about me I always get what I want." Serena said as she hailed a taxi and got in. Serena blew a kiss to Bernie as they drove away.  
Boy am I in trouble Bernie thought. 

 

Monday morning soon rolled round and Bernie hadn't stop thinking about Serena Campbell all weekend.   
"Hello again Mr Fletcher." Serena said as strutted onto AAU.   
"Hello Miss Campbell."   
"Serena please."   
"What can we do for you today Serena."   
"Well ever since that little shit did this to me Friday night I have had a stonking headache. I thought I better get it checked out."   
"Right well you really should have got to the Ed."   
"Look Mr fletcher I haven't got time to be sitting around in the ED for hours on end, I am a very busy woman places to go, people to see if you get me drift." Serena winked. "Beside you lot saw me on Friday so here I am."   
"OK well we haven't got any spare beds at the minute so I will have to put you in the nurse's office for now."  
"No problem."   
"If you would like to follow me."   
"Lead on Mr Fletcher. I don't suppose Miss Wolfe is around to check me is she." Serena said as they got into the office.   
"She is around somewhere yes."   
"I would rather she saw to me."   
"I bet you would." Fletch mumbled.   
"What what that."   
"Nothing I will go see if she about."   
"Thank you."


	3. Blondes

"Bernie your friend is here to see you."  
"What friend."  
"The very lovely Miss Serena Campbell the women from Friday night.  
" Yes thank you Fletch I remember her. So what is she doing here."  
"Complaining of a headache that she has had all weekend. She thought she had better come and get it checked out."  
"Well get someone to check her out then."  
"She is asking for you to do it. I think someone is a bit smitten with you."  
"Grown up Fletch or you will be cleaning the sluice room for the rest of your shift."  
"So are you going to go to her. I have put her in the nurse's office as we have no spare beds at the minute."  
"Yes alright I will go check her out." Bernie said as she walked off.  
"I bet you will." Fletcher smiled. 

 

"Miss Campbell nice to see you again."  
"Nice to see you too, look as gorgeous as ever." Serena smiled.  
"I hear you have been having headaches. since your were attacked on Friday".  
"Yes I don't think Nurse Fletcher believed me but I am telling the truth."  
"Let's have a look at you shall we."  
"You can look at me anytime you want ."  
"Stop that."Bernie blushed." So have you taken anything for the headaches. "  
"Just paracetamol but they don't do anything really they wouldn't even take toe ache off."  
"Just to be on the safe side, I am going to send you for a scan. I will be back in a minute."  
"Fletch is there anyone we can discharge cause Serena is going to need a bed I am sending her up for scan."  
"You really don't believe she has been in pain all weekend do you."  
"Yes I do and you know as well as I do you can't mess around with a head injury. So just sort me a bed out please."  
"Yes ma'am." 

 

"You still in pain."  
"Yes."  
"Well I have got you bed if you want to follow me."  
"I will follow you anywhere."  
"Come on." Bernie said as she rolled her eyes. "Just in the side room here"  
"Miss Wolfe a room of my own. What did you have in mind."  
"Not what your thinking, my god you have a one track mind."  
"Only when am in the presence of a beautiful woman." Serena said as she raised her eyebrows.  
"I will go and book you in for your scan."  
"Can you turn the lights out it's making my head hurt even more."  
"Of course."  
"Care to join me." Serena said as she patted the bed as she laid on it."  
"You never stop do you."  
"Not when I see something I want no."  
"Look Serena this is all very flattering but I am not into women."  
"Not yet your not." Serena said as she sat up and swung her legs over the side of the bed.  
"You have to stop this." Bernie said as she walked up to Serena. Serena lent forward and grabbed the collar of Bernie’s scrubs and pulled her close so she was stood in between Serena's legs. Serena put her mouth to Bernie ear.  
"I won't stop until I get what I want, and I want you." Serena whispered.  
"Don't." Bernie said as she could feel her breathing becoming heavy.  
"Do I make you nervous Miss Wolfe."  
"No.i better go and book you scan. Excuse me." Bernie said as she walked out of side room.  
"You alright Bernie you look a bit flushed."  
"I'm fine just a bit hot. Hello can I book an emergency CT scan please. Yes that would be great thanks I will send he down."  
"Fletcher job for you to do take Serena down for a CT scan they can fit her in the next 30 minutes."  
"Your joking can't you get a porter just take her."  
"No you can take your her, and it serves you right for stirring the shit. Now get a move on." 

 

"Right Serena I have come to take you for your scan." Fletch said as he came into the room with a wheelchair.  
"No way I am not going in that I am not an OAP I have a reputation to uphold."  
"Do you want your head pains sorting."  
"Of course I do. i'm not here for the scenery as lovely as it is " Serena said as she looked at Bernie who was sat at a computer.  
"Then get in the wheelchair then and stop mucking about."  
"My my you are quite attractive when you get angry, shame your not my type."  
"So who is your type them then."  
"Well I go for someone who is very cute and attractive. Quite tall and blonde I am a sucker for blondes."  
"You have just described Miss Wolfe."  
"Have I well I never. Serena laughed as they went by Bernie who was sat at the nurses station.


	4. Are you interested

How was she down at the scanner." Bernie said as Fletch came out of the side room after putting Serena back on the bed.   
"I have never met anyone like her before in my entire life. She is quite a handful. Shame she bat's for the other team thought cause she really is a very good looking woman and incredibly sexy don't you think."   
"I wouldn't know."   
"Oh come off it you would have to blind not to notice how attractive and sexy she is. I would have her in a heartbeat if i was her type."   
"Tell me Fletch is the sluice somewhere you would like to be spending the rest of your shifts this week."   
"Alright alright so you haven't noticed but she has definitely noticed you."  
“Bernie, Serena’s scan results are in” Donna said as she gave Bernie the ipad.  
“Thanks Donna”  
“Everything alright” Fletch said.  
“Yeah there’s nothing on the scan. I better go and tell her she is free to go”

 

As Bernie walked to the side room she noticed Serena was fast asleep on the bed. Bernie thought she looked so beautiful laying there. Making soft snoring noises.   
“Serena” Bernie said as she gently nudged her awake. “Time to wake up”  
“Sorry I must have nodded off” Serena yawned.  
“It’s alright. Anyway i have got your scan results back and everything is fine. Just keep taking the paracetamols and the headache will go eventually.”  
“Thank you” Serena said as she put her hand on top of Bernie’s. Bernie removed her hand quickly.  
“I will leave you to get your things together. You are free to go.”  
“See you around Miss Wolfe.”  
“Don’t get your hopes up.”  
“Oh , I don’t need to i just know I will see you again” Serena said as Bernie walked out of the room.

 

“Are you off now” Fletch said as Serena walked by the nurses station.  
“Yep thanks for all your help.”  
“Your welcome see you around.”  
“You just might.” Serena said as she winked at Fletch as she walked towards the office. Serena looked through the door and could see Bernie sat at the computer.   
“Come in” Bernie shouted as Serena knocked on the door.  
“Sorry to interrupt you while you are working. But I just wanted to thank you for everything you have done for me.” Serena said as she walked into the room and shut the door.  
“You welcome but you don’t need to thank me , I am just doing my job.”  
“I’m also sorry if i have made you feel uncomfortable that was never my intention.I never have been able to control myself when I see something I want.”  
“Well maybe you should find someone who wants you too.”  
“But that’s not you right”.  
“I guess not.”  
“Right i best let you get on goodbye Bernie Wolfe.” Serena smiled.   
“Wait.” Bernie said as Serena turned around. “What happen to see you around.”  
“I didn’t think you were interested.” Serena said in a sexy voice.  
“What are you doing to me.”Bernie said as she pushed Serena up against the wall and kissed her like she had never kissed anyone before in her life. Serena put her arms around Bernie and pulled her closer. They both moaned into the kiss.  
“So you are interested” Serena said as they came up for air.  
“How could I not be you are absolutely stunning."Bernie said as she stroked Serena's cheek.   
"So are you. How about me and you go out for a drink tonight."   
"That would be great."   
"Do you know where The Rock pub is."   
"Yes."   
"I will meet you there at 7.30 tonight."  
"I will be there."   
"You better be."Serena said as she kissed Bernie again." See you tonight then."  
"You certainly will."


	5. Goodbye

“Bernie sat in pub waiting for Serena to arrive she was already 15 minutes late.  
“Can I get another whiskey please” Bernie said to the barman.  
“Yes sure.”  
“And a large Shiraz please.” Serena said as she stood behind Bernie.  
“I thought I had been stood up there for a second.”  
“Sorry I got talking to someone outside.”  
“Who”  
“Sorry”  
“Who did you get talking to.”  
“Just a friend. Don’t tell me you are the jealous type Miss Wolfe." or me and you can never be... friends.” Serena whispered in Bernie’s ear.  
“That’s 5.80 please the barman said.”  
“There you go” Serena said as she paid the barman. “ Shall we go sit down.”  
“Hi Serena” a blond woman said as they went to sit down at a table.”  
“Hi.”  
“Who’s that.”  
“Oh i don’t remember name's anyway forget about her let's talk about you. So how long were you married then.”  
“10 years”  
“Why did you get divorce.”  
“I cheated on him.”  
“Wow Really. With a man or a woman.” Serena smirked.  
“A woman.”  
“I bloody knew it" Serena smiled. "What was it just a one night stand or an affair.”  
“An affair it was a work colleague at the hospital where I used to work.”  
“And I suppose you loved her.”  
“I thought I did but i it turns out it meant nothing to her it was just a bit of fun.”  
“That’s why i don’t do love, someone always ends up getting hurt.”  
“So you're telling me you have fallen in love before.”  
“Nope.”  
“What not ever.”  
“Na it's not worth the time or the effort.”  
“How can you live you life like that. Love makes the world go around right.”  
“What a crock of shit.” Serena laughed.  
“So you have never loved any of your girlfriends.”  
“Never had a girlfriend.”  
“You expect me to believe that a stunning looking woman like you has never had a girlfriend.”  
“Believe what you want it’s the truth.”  
“So what you just sleep with woman and then move on to the nest one is that it.”  
“Got it in one.”  
“And your happy living your life like that are you.”  
“Why shouldn’t I be i get the best of both worlds.” Serena said as she smiled at a woman who walked past them.  
“Have you been with her.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Have you been with the woman you have smiled at.”  
“Do you think I have.” Serena said seductively.  
“Yes.”  
“Then why ask.”  
“Just curious that’s all. So how many women have you actually slept with.”  
“God i don’t know i don’t keep a score sheet you know.”  
“Why have you made a beeline for me.”  
“You really need to ask me that .” Serena said as she stood up and sat at the side of Bernie on the backrest. “You are the most beautiful woman I have ever clapped eyes on.”  
“I bet you say that to all the girls.”  
“No I don't actually.” Serena said as she put her hands on Bernie’s face. “I want to fuck you all night long” Serena said as she leaned in and kissed Bernie passionately.  
“Do you want to go somewhere.” Bernie said as they parted.  
“There is a hotel down the road we could go there if you want to.”  
“I want to.”  
“Come on then”. Serena said as she downed the rest of her drink, stood up and held her hand out for Bernie to take.”

 

“So you come here often do you.” Bernie said as they got into the hotel bedroom.  
“I have had enough of talking.” Serena said as she locked lips with Bernie as they began to undress each other. “You are so gorgeous.” Serena moaned as she looked at a naked Bernie.  
“So are you.” Serena then pushed Bernie up against the door and kissed her way down Bernie’s body. Then she lifted one of Bernie’s legs and put it over her shoulder.  
“Oh my.” Bernie sighed as Serena began to suck on her clit hungrily.  
Serena looked up at Bernie while she continued to suck on her clit. My god this woman is so good Bernie thought as her orgasam shook her body. Bernie reached down and helped Serena up.  
"You are bloody fantastic" Bernie said as she kissed Serena frantically. Bernie pushed Serena on the bed and they continued having sex untill the early hours. 

 

"Where you going."  
Bernie said as Serena started to get dressed.  
"I have to get home."  
"It's 01.45. Just stay here till morning."  
"I can't it's not something I do."  
"What you on about".  
"I don't do all the lovely douvy laying in each others arms cuddling after sex. It make me bilious."  
"You really are something else you know that."  
"I told you I don't do the love thing, now do you believe me."  
"You have absolutely no heart at all do you."  
"Finally you are understanding me. Well it's been fun. Goodbye Bernie."  
"Goodbye what where not going to see each other again."  
"God no I only sleep with a woman once that way it's stays nice and easy. As Alexander Meerkat would say simples."  
"Just like you eh easy."  
"Exactly just like me. Look after yourself Bernie." Serena said as she opened the door. It's nothing personal it's just what I do.Bye."  
"Yeah , whatever."  
Serena leant on the door as it shut behind her. I'm sorry" she whispered.


	6. I hate you

"Good evening Miss Wolfe."  
"Is it i hadn't noticed."  
"What's up with you."  
"Nothings up with me just get on with your job will you."  
"Alright keep your wig on. Blimey what's up with her." Fletch said to Donna as Bernie walked off.  
"I don't know but it looks like someone has put her in a bad mood."  
"Oh no what does she want again.".  
"Who."  
"The lovely Serena Campbell looking as gorgeous as ever, looks like she isn't giving up on the boss. What I could do to her if she was straight.”  
“Fletch.”  
"Come in.”  
"You can get lost." Bernie said as Serena walked into the office.  
"I just wanted to make sure there was no bad feeling between me and you."  
"No bad feelings are you having a laugh."  
"Bernie."  
"Don't Bernie me, I have never met anyone like you before in my life. You are the most selfish heartless bitch I have ever had the misfortune to meet. Now get lost I never want to see you again."  
"Fine if that's what you want."  
"Oh it's what I want. I don't know what I saw in you in the first place. You are nothing more than a slag."  
"I am not a slag." Serena said angrily.  
"Well what are you then.. Am waiting." Bernie said as Serena went quiet.  
"You know what fuck you."  
"You already did that remember."  
"Get lost, I only came here to make sure you were alright, I wish I hadn't bothered.” Serena said as she walked to the door.  
"Just forget about me and let's be honest with your track record you will probably have forgotten about me by the end of the week anyway."  
“Don't be like this.”  
“Like what.”  
"Like this don't think badly of me.”  
“How am I supposed to feel about you Serena.You don't leave me alone till you get what you want. Then when you get what you want you chuck me out like Yesterday's rubbish.”  
“Please don't hate me."  
"Too late I already do." Bernie said as Serena walked out the office and slammed the door. 

 

“Hi Serena usual.”  
“Please. Make it a large one Ned.” Serena looked around the pub , Apart from a group of women sat round a table Serena recognized most of the women, same old people she thought.  
“There you go Serena.”  
“Thanks.”  
“Yes love what can I get you.” Ned said to a short haired blond girl who came to the bar.  
“Can I have the same again please. The young woman said. “Hi,” She said as she looked at Serena. Serena smiled at her and took a sip of her wine.  
“Can I buy you a drink.”  
“No thanks I have just got one” Serena said as she moved away from the bar and went to sit at her usual table. 

 

“Good evening my little sex bomb.”  
“Alright Fleur.” Serena said sadly.  
“What's up with you.”  
“Nothing why.”  
“Well usually when I get here you have usually got at least 3 woman sat at the table practically fighting for you attention.”  
“I have had a few come up but I'm not bothered tonight. The short blonde hair lass over there keeps staring at me but.”  
“Then why are you still here, why are you not in the toilet cubicle with your hand down her knickers.”  
"Because I don't want to."  
"Are you ill."  
"No."  
"Wait a minute, oh my god don't tell me someone has done the impossible."  
"What you are talking about. Can I help you." Serena said as the short haired blonde woman came to there table.  
"I just wondered if I could buy you a drink now."  
"Look take a hint will you I am not interested in you. Now please go away and leave me alone."  
"Sorry." the young woman said as she ran off towards the toilets.  
"What did you say that for."  
"Some people just can't a hint."  
"Serena go and apologise to her."  
"Get lost I don't do apologising."  
"Well you do now, Serena I mean it go and apologise to her."  
"Oh for God sake OK ok am going am going." Serena said as she walked into the toilets and saw the woman wiping her eyes in the mirror.  
"Are you alright."  
"Fine no thanks to you."  
"Look I am sorry for the way I spoke to you" Serena said as she got some tissue and handed it over to her. I'm Serena by the way."  
"I know your name."  
"You do."  
"I know all about you. My names Roxanne."  
"Hi.So how do you know about me."  
"I have seen you around a few times and I think you are absolutely beautiful."  
"Thank you, so are you." Serena said as she walked closer to Roxanne.  
"I want you. I want you to do to me what you do to others." Roxanne said as she took Serena's hands into hers. Roxanne lent forward and put her lips to Serena's. Serena kissed her back with forced and pushed her into the cubicle.  
"Fuck me please." Roxanne breathed heavily as she took Serena's and tried to put it up her skirt and inside her knickers. But Serena pulled her hand away.  
"I can't do this I'm sorry."  
"I thought you did it with anyone. Please I want you." Roxanne said as she grabbed Serena's hand again and tried to back up her skirt.  
"I SAID NO." Serena shouted as she pushed Roxanne and ran out of toilets and out of the pub. When she got far enough away she went down an alley and leaned against the wall. What's happening to me Serena thought .


	7. Why didn't you tell me

“Bernie we have a 3 year old girl coming in she has fallen down the stairs,Suspected broken arm” Donna said as came into the office.  
“Ok am coming.”  
“Miss Wole this Hope she is 3 years old. She has fallen down the stairs at home.”  
“Hello Hope my names Bernie and I will be taking care of you alright.Have you brought your baby dolly with you.”  
“Yes."  
"What do you call her."   
"Molly."   
"That's a lovely name."   
"I want my mummy” Hope sobbed.  
“Your mummy is just here Hope.”  
“I am not her mum I'm the babysitter” Cathy said.  
“I have rang her mum she is on her way.”  
“Ok. Hope can I have a quick look at your arm please.”  
“No where my mummy.”  
“Mummy is on her way sweetheart she won’t be long.” Cathy said.  
“How did she fall down the stairs.”  
“I was just opening the door to the pizza delivery guy when I heard Hope shouting mummy. And when i turned around she was tumbling down the stairs.”  
“Did she hit her head at all.”  
“No I don't think so but it all happened so fast am sorry i can’t be more help.”  
“Its ok. Donna can you book her in for a x-ray and CT scan just to be on the safe side please.”  
“Yes sure.”  
I will be back in a minute alright.” 

 

“Watch where you going will you.” Bernie said as she was nearly knocked off her feet.  
“Sorry I just.”  
“You just can't take the hint can you. When I said I didn't want to see you again I meant it.”  
“Am not here for you. Am here for ...excuse me. "  
"Mummy." Hope said excitedly.   
“What have you been doing huh.” Serena said as she walked into the room.   
“I fall mummy.”  
“And what were you doing while she was falling down the stairs. Snapchatting your friends where you.” Serena snapped.  
“She thought it was you at the door and she must have tripped.” I was looking after her.”  
“Not very well by the looks of things.” Serena shouted.  
“Can you keep your voice down. Anyway, you shouldn't even be here.” Bernie said to Serena.  
“This is Hope's mum Miis Wolfe."  
“What.”  
“You can go now Cathy we will be fine.”  
“Are you sure.  
“Yes am sure.”  
“Ok see you later Hope.”  
“Bye Cathy.”  
“Your her mum.” Bernie said as Serena put her head down and kissed the girl on the head.  
“Serena talk to me.”  
“ Mummy me go home now.”  
“I don't think so not yet.”  
“No Hope you have to have an x-ray and a CT scan first. A word please” Bernie said as she walked out the room.  
“What.” Serena said.  
“What, is that all you can say. Why didn’t you say you had a kid.”  
“Because it is none of your business.”  
“I thought you were allergic to kids you said.”  
“Maybe I lied about that one.”  
“What else have you lied about Serena.”  
“How long will she have to wait for the x-ray and the scan.”  
“Don’t change the subject.”  
“I haven’t lied about anything else.Not that i have to explain myself to you. You have already made your feeling towards me very clear.” Serena said as she went back into the room.  
“I want to go home mummy.”  
“Am sure it won’t be long darling.” Serena said as she looked through the door to see Bernie watching.

 

"Serena Miss Wolfe would like a word with you in her office please." Donna said as she walked into the room.   
"Will you stay with this please."   
"Course. Fletch" Serena said as she walked past him to the office.   
"Lou what's doing here again."  
"Her daughter has been brought in she had fallen down the stairs."   
"Daughter that women has got a kid."   
"A 3 years old she us so cute as well."   
"Bloody hell." Fletch said as he saw Serena go into Bernie’s office.   
"You wanted to see me."  
"Yes it's about hope I have spoken to the people who work in x-ray and the scan room."   
"Right."   
"And because Hope still won't let us touch her arm we're going to have to put her to sleep for a little while we get the scans done. Would that be as light with you."   
"Do what you need to do to get us out of here a bit quicker." Serena said as she walked to the door.   
"Serena wait."   
"Why not say that you had a child."   
"Because like I said it's not any of your business. My life is no one's business, especially not yours." Serena said as she ran out of the office and out of AAU.


	8. Just talk to me

"Serena wait, Serena stop."  
Bernie shouted as Serena Serena finally stopped running when she got outside.   
"What do you want."   
"I want you to talk to me."   
"I got nothing to say to you."   
"Serena you go out nearly every night you told me. And yet you have a 3 year old little girl at home. Why would you do that, why don't you stay at home on an evening with your child."  
"Hang on a minute are you trying to say I'm an unfit mother."  
"Well all the evidence is there."   
"How dare you, how fucking dare you. You don't know anything about me and you don't know anything about my life."   
"I know by the sounds of things you don't spend any time with your child. Jesus Serena she is 3 years old she is just a baby."   
"I know that and she is my baby how I bring her up is no one's business, especially not yours. So why don't you go and do your job so I can take her home." Serena said as she walked back onto the unit. 

 

"My arm hurts mummy."   
"I know darling the doctor will soon sort it out for you ok."   
"We are ready to do the injection now. Then we can take her down for the scans."   
"Right OK."   
"Hope I am just going to give you a tiny injection alright."  
"No no needle mummy."   
"It will be really quick I promise. If you let the doctor do this I will take you shopping tomorrow and you can have anything you like yes."   
"OK mummy."   
"Good girl." Serena said as she held her daughter close so she couldn't see the needle.   
"Sharp scratch. That's it all done."   
"Well done your mummy's brave girl aren't you eh." Serena said as she kissed the little girls head. Bernie watched on with tears in her eyes. Serena held Hope till she fell asleep.   
"Right let's take her down to the scanners." Bernie said to the porters.   
"How long will she be."   
"Not too long."   
"I am going to pop down the cafe for a drink then."   
"I am on a break now if you want some company."   
"I'm not desperate." 

 

"Can I sit down."   
"Would you go away if I said no."   
"No I won't."   
"Thought not."   
"Can I ask you something."   
"something tells me your going to anyway so fire away."  
"Where is Hope's dad."   
"Has it not escaped your notice that I am gay."   
"Ano but hope."   
"I don't want to talk about this."   
"Why not."   
"Because I said so now please just leave me alone Bernie, or I will have to put in a complaint about you."  
"I don't think you do that."   
"You just watch me." 

 

"Where Mummy." Hope said as they brought her back onto the ward.   
"Donna can you go get Serena please she in pulses."  
"Yes sure."   
"Is that better now your pot is on."   
"Yes." Hope said shyly. "  
"Hope, does Cathy look after you every night.It's OK you can tell me." Hope nodded.   
"Is mummy in trouble."   
"No, sweetie. Do you spend anytime with your mummy.   
"What the hell do you think you are doing." Serena said as she ran into the room. "  
"Serena I was just."   
"Interrogating my child is what you were doing. Are you done now."   
"Yes the CT was clear and her pots on so yeah."   
"Good. Come on sweetheart let's go home." Serena said as she picked Hope up and walked to the door.   
"Serena please don't leave like this."   
"Stay away from me and stay away from my daughter I don't ever want to see you again."


	9. i miss her

"Hello can I have a taxi please." Serena said as they got outside and rang up a taxi firm. "I am at Holby City hospital yes the main entrance. Its Serena. Thank you."  
"Serena don't leave like this please."   
"Why do you want to interrogate my child some more."   
"I am sorry about that."   
"You were asking my daughter if I spend anytime with here. Making out that I am neglecting my child and your just sorry."  
"Mummy no shout."   
"Sorry sweetie."   
"Come back inside please."   
"Will you just leave me alone."   
"I can't."   
"Why." Serena said as she hugged Hope tighter.   
"Because your hiding something I know you are."   
"And you know me that well do."   
"I would if you just talk to me."   
"This is my taxi."   
"Are you Serena love."   
"Yes."   
"Serena please come back inside I will take you home."   
Bernie said as she tried to grab Serena's arm.   
Get your hands off me. Don't ever come near me again or my daughter again." Serena got in the taxi and drove away.   
When Bernie got back into the office she just knew she couldn't let it lie. Bernie got up Serena details on the computer and wrote down her address. 

 

"See you night Bernie." Donna said as they walked out of the hospital.   
"No you won't it's Ric tonight."   
"OK , see you later."   
Bernie got into her car and out Serena's address into the sat nav. When she got to Serena's road she saw it 3 big house in a little cluster which were more like mansions. Bernie got out of her car and walked to Serena’s address. She couldn’t get over how big the house was.It was obviously a new build with big glass windows on the front where Bernie could see a massive chandelier hanging down. Bloody hell Bernie thought how the hell does she afford a house like this. It had big iron gates on the front. Bernie pressed the buzzer and waited. A woman with blondish grayish hair in a bob came out of the patio doors and to the gates.  
“Can I help you.” she said in a posh voice.  
“I’m looking for Serena Campbell does she live here.”  
“What’s she done now.”  
“Sorry.”  
“Well your a copper aren’t you.”  
“No am not i am doctor. I treated hope last night in the hospital.”  
“So you do house calls now do you.”  
“No nothing like that me and er me and Serena are friends.”  
“Why didn’t you just say that then come in.” the woman said as she put the code in and the gates and they opened.  
“Thank you.”  
“Come in” Bernie walked in and looked around the house was stunning. “Go through she is in the lounge with Hope.”  
“Thanks.” As Bernie walked through to the lounge she could hear 2 people laughing and what sounded sound like Hope saying “Mummy no please don’t tickle me” then she heard Serena say “am going to get you” the little girl started to giggle again. Bernie stood at the door and watch as Serena and Hope where playing on the sofa. Bernie coughed to alert them that she was there.  
“What the hell are you doing here.” Serena said as she got up off the sofa.  
“Hello Dr Bernie.”  
“Hello how are you today.”  
“Me fine.”  
“Good.”  
“Hope why don’t you go and see what Grandma’s doing.”  
“Ok.”  
“How did you know where i lived.”  
“I looked at your files.”  
“Am pretty sure that's a sackable offence.”  
“Are you going to report me.”  
“I might.”  
“I just wanted to see you, i needed to see you,”  
“Well now you have so you can go.”  
“Serena i am going to take Hope to the park.”  
“Ok. Behave for Grandma won’t you.” Serena said as she bent down and fastened the little girls coat.”  
“I will mummy.bye.”  
“Bye.”

 

“You have got a beautiful house.”  
“Is that all you have come to say.”  
“Oh Serena just cut the hard face bitch act please.”  
“This is no act believe me.”  
“I think it is.” Bernie said as she walked closer to Serena. “Do you...Do you ever think about us.”  
“What.”  
“Us do you ever think about us and what happened between us.”  
“Why, should i.”  
“I have never met anyone like you. You really don’t give a shit about anybody or anything do you. I don’t even think you care that much about your kid”  
“Do not bring my child into this. I give that child everything she wants for nothing.”  
“Oh yes i can see that. You have given her a massive house to live in and you proberley buy her anything she wants. But do you give her love Serena.”  
“Of course I do i am not completely heartless.”  
“You have got a funny way of showing it.”  
“Was it you sole purpose to come here today and piss me off.” Serena said angrily.  
“I just want you to be honest with me.”  
“And I want you to go and leave me alone.” Serena said as she sat down and lit up a cigarette.  
“Do you know i nearly rang Social Services about Hope.”  
“Why would you do that.”  
“Because I think you neglect Serena.”  
“Are you serious. Bernie nodded. “Come with me” Serena said as she led Bernie up glass staircase and into a bedroom which was obviously Hope’s. There was a little princess bed with and more toys than Bernie had ever seen. There was a big flat screen TV on the wall. Serena open the wardrobe and started pulling the little girls clothes out.   
“Ted baker. Gucci, Dolce and Gabbana, Louis vuitton does this look like a girl who is neglected.” Serena said.  
“But that’s just material things Serena. What she needs is love.”  
“I DO LOVE HER YOU IDIOT.” she shouted “ I just can’t show it,” she cried.  
“Why not.”  
“BECAUSE I'M SCARED.” she shouted as she sank to the floor and sobbed.  
“Scared of what”. Bernie said as she sat on the floor with her. “Serena talk to me.”  
I can’t.”  
“Why I can help you.”  
“No one can help me.”  
“Try me.” Bernie said as she tried to put her arm around Serena but Serena pulled away. “Talk to me please tell me why you are scared to love.”  
“Please don’t make me tell you. Will you please just go and leave me alone.” Serena said as she stood up and Bernie copied her.  
“I’m not going anyway Serena.”  
“Just go. Get out , leave me alone.” Serena pushed Bernie between every word.  
“No Serena you can push me all you like but I'm not leaving.” Then Serena started hitting Bernie in the chest.  
“Please please just leave me please.” Serena screamed.  
“No no i won't.” Bernie grabbed Serena’s arms but she broke free and wrapped her arms around Bernie tightly and sobbed into her neck. “It’s alright let it out.”  
“I miss her Bernie I miss her so much.”  
“Who Serena who do you miss.”  
“My Wife.”


	10. I miss her

"My wife."  
"Your wife and where's your wife."Serena couldn't talk for crying." Serena where is she. "Bernie said as she held Serena's face in her hands."It's alright you can tell me."  
"She's… She's gone." Serena sobbed as she buried her head again in Bernie’s neck.  
"Gone you mean she's passed away." Bernie said. She could feel Serena nodding her head. "Oh Serena I am so sorry."  
"Come with me please." Serena said as she took Bernie’s hand and led her into another bedroom which was obviously Serena's. They sat on the bed and Serena handed Bernie a beautiful picture, of Serena with her arms wrapped around a beautiful woman. The woman was holding a tiny baby in her arms.  
"Is this her."  
"Yes" Serena cried, "This is my wife."  
"She's beautiful Serena." Bernie said as she put her arm around Serena.  
"Yes she was."  
"Is the baby Hope."  
"Yes it's was taken just a month before she died." Serena cried again.  
"What's her name."  
"Maria."  
"When did she die."  
"Nearly 3 years ago. That's when I stopped living."  
"Serena you are living."  
"No this isn't a life it's just a bloody existence."  
"Serena."  
"If it wasn't for Hope I wouldn't be here either, she is the only reason why I am still here." 

 

"How did she and you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
"But how did she die."  
"Yes."  
"She was knocked down one night on her way home from work. I rang her up and told her I would come and pick her up. But she wouldn't let me, she said didn't want me taking Hope out at that time of night. So she said she would get a bus as there was one due." "And then."Serena cried.  
"It's OK you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
"It's OK, then a car swerved and hit her she died instantly that's when my world ended. And it's all my fault."  
"How is it your fault."  
"I should have insisted that I pick her up, if I would have she would still be here and we would still be a family. And I would still have the woman I love."  
"You can't think like that."  
"They say grief gets easier but it doesn't it just gets harder. I just couldn't bare to be in that house after she died. There were too many ghosts to may echo's it wasn't making me happy."  
"So what did you do."  
"I put it up for sale it sold within a week and I saw these houses and went and bought it. I thought moving houses would help but it didn't." 

 

"How long were you together."  
"I met her at my 18th birthday party."  
"18th wow."  
"My friend ask me if she could bring her cousin along to the party and I said yes. We got on well as soon as we saw each other. She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. We started going out together."  
"And did you stay together all that time."  
"Yes she is the only woman I have ever loved."  
"So that's another lie you told you do love."  
"And look what happened she was taken away from me. That's why I vowed never to love anyone again."  
"Serena you can't live your life like that."  
"I am scared to love someone cause if I do they might get taken away from me too."  
"Do you ever tell Hope that you love her."  
"Not since I lost Maria no. That makes me sound horrible doesn't it. Be truthful it does I know it does."  
"Just a little yeah."  
"I have to fight my feeling towards her and but my lips when she tells me she loves me, cause I just want to say that I love her so much. But I am scared that if I do he will take her too."  
"Who."  
"The big man upstairs." Serena cried as she wrapped her arms around Bernie.  
"It's OK let's it out I think this what you need you need to talk to someone."  
"Can't I just talk to you." Serena sniffed.  
"Of course you can, I am here for you whenever you need me."  
"Thank you." Serena kissed the side of Bernie’s neck then again and again. Then she lifted her head and looked at Bernie in the eye. Serena lent in to try and kiss Bernie but Bernie pulled back.  
"I don't think that's a good idea do you."  
"Oh god am sorry am so sorry." Serena said as she stood up and ran downstairs.  
"Serena wait it's alright." Bernie found Serena on the kitchen pouring herself a large glass of wine. "That's not going to help either is it."  
"It helps me forget for a bit."  
"But your troubles will still be there in the morning Serena. You can't get drunk Hope will be back from the park soon. You can't look after her is you are drunk."  
"Here you go again making out I am a bad mum. I think it's time you left."  
"Serena."  
"Look you have got what you wanted you now know everything about me. So you can just go." Serena said as she walked to the front door.  
"Don't do this Serena."  
"Just go."  
"You know where to find me if you need me."  
"I won't." 


	11. I want her back

Serena shut the door and went upstairs to her room. She took the picture of her Maria and Hope and held it close to her chest as she laid down on the bed and broke down. She looked at the picture and traced Maria's face with her finger.  
"Why did you have to leave me." She sobbed "I love and miss you so much. I'm so sorry for things I have done since you left, sleeping with other women. I only did it to see if it would make me feel anything, but I never did until now. I am trying really hard not to get involved in with her. But she is really kind and caring. I don't know what to do. Whatever happens my gorgeous girl I will always, always love you that will never change."

 

What can I have for dinner Bernie thought as she wandered down the aisle in the supermarket.  
"Dr Bernie" a little voice said. Bernie looked up and saw Hope running towards her.  
"Hello sweetheart how's your arm."  
"People write on my me pot."  
"Oh yeah wow."  
"Hope, Hope how many times have I told you not to run off." Serena said, as she caught up with her.  
"Sorry Mummy."  
"Hi Serena."  
"Come on Hope we have to go."  
"Serena please can we just talk."  
"I haven't got anything else to say to you."  
"Let's go somewhere and have a coffee."  
"Why are doing this why can't you just leave me alone."  
"Because I care. I care about."  
"Stop stop right there please don't say it."  
"Why not."  
"Come on Hope we have to go."  
"Bye Dr Bernie."  
"Bye sweetie." 

 

Bernie was sat outside Serena wondering if to go and ring the bell. Sod it she thought. As she got out of the car and rang the buzzer on the gates. Bernie saw Serena stumble out of the door. She was in her dressing down and bare feet.  
"Oh please will you just leave me alone." Serena slurred.  
"I can't, Serena let me please."  
"You have got ten minutes and that's it." Bernie followed a swaying Serena into the house. "Well." Serena said as she poured herself a glass of wine."  
"I think you have had enough of that."  
"Who are you my mother."  
"Where's Hope."  
"Staying with my mum tonight so I can drink as much as I like."  
"Who says."  
"Me." Bernie took the bottle off of Serena. "Give that back."  
"You don't need this."  
"Give it back to me." Serena said as she snatched the bottle back and walked into the lounge.  
"You can't carry on like this drinking and sleeping around. What would Maria think."  
"Don't don't you dare bring her into this. If she was here I wouldn't be like this."  
"Let me help you."  
"No one can help me only Maria. I WANT HER BACK." Serena shouted as she chucked the bottle up against the wall. Bernie grabbed hold of Serena and held her tightly as she sobbed into her neck.  
"Why don't you let me make you a strong coffee eh."  
"OK." 

 

"There you go."  
"Thanks."  
"Serena why do you feel the need to go out every night and sleep with a different women all the time."  
"I just need to get out this house. I sleep with them to feel something to see if I could have feelings for someone else but it never happens."  
"Don't shout at me, but what about Hope. Don't you think you should spend more time with her."  
"I know I should but its difficult."  
Why is it. "  
"Because the old she gets the more she looks like her reminds me of her."  
"She looks like her."  
"Yor confused now aren't you."  
"A bit yeah."  
"I might be Hope's mummy but I didn't give birth to her, Maria did."


	12. Ditto

"I just thought."   
"You thought I had given birth Hope.   
" Well yes."  
"No, I was going to have our next baby. Serena sobbed." But that's never going to happen now is it."  
"You can still have a baby."  
I am not in any fit state to have a baby. I can only just manage with Hope."  
"Serena if you ever need help with Hope just ask. I will help you."   
"I couldn't ask you to do that."   
"Why."   
"Because she is my daughter. I know you probably don't believe me but I love my baby so, so much. She is my entire world."   
"Do you ever tell her that." Serena shook her head. "You need to tell her."   
"Do you know that little girl tells me she loves me everyday. I don't know why she loves me so much because I hardly ever show her love and it's not because I don't want to I do.”  
“Then why don't you start.”  
“Because I can't lose her.”  
“You won't lose her.”  
“I want to tell her I just.”  
“Do you want really want Hope to look back when she's older and say I don't think my mum loved me cause she never told me or never hugged me.”  
“No of course not, because I do love her, she is all I have left of Maria.”

 

“Do you want me to get that.” Bernie said as the phone rang.  
“It's alright I'll get it.” Serena said as she stood up and walked to the phone. “Hello.”  
“Hi darling is there any chance you can come and pick Hope up.”  
“Why what's up.”  
“Nothing she is crying and she says that she just wants her mummy.”  
“Mum I can't pick her up I have had a drink.”  
“Whats up.” Bernie said.  
“Mum hold on a minute.It's Hope she is crying saying she wants me and wants to come home.”  
“I will take you to go get her.”  
“Are you sure.”  
“Yes I wouldn't have said so otherwise.”  
“Thank you. Mum my friend Bernie is going to bring me ok.”  
“Ok oh Serena wait she wants to talk to you.”  
“Mummy me come home.” Hope sobbed.  
“Yes am going to come for you now. Dr Bernie is bringing me to come and get you alright.”  
“Ok. Hurry Mummy.”  
“I will.”  
“Serena hurry up cause if she cries anymore she is going to make herself sick.”  
"I am coming now see you in about 15 minutes."   
"Do you want to get changed first."  
"No it's fine come on."

 

"Thank God you're here" Adrienne said as she opened the door.   
"MUMMY." Hope said as she ran to Serena. Serena bent down and pick the little girl up.   
"What's wrong eh." Serena said as she gently wiped the little girls tears. Bernie looked on at the interaction between mum and daughter.   
"I missed you."Hope snuffed as she put her head into Serena's neck. Serena shut her eyes and kissed the top of Hope's head.   
"Let's get you home."  
"Me sleep with you tonight."   
"If you must. Come on let's go. See you later mum. Hope give Grandma a kiss.   
"Bye Grandma."  
"Bye my darling, I love you."   
"Love you Grandma."   
Serena looked and Bernie with tears in her eyes.   
"Come on now Hope let's go." she said as she quickly wiped her eyes and held Hope's hand. "See you mum."   
"Bye darling love you." Adrienne said as she kissed Serena on the cheek. "  
" Ditto."

The journey pack Serena's was really quiet. Hope had nodded off nearly as soon as they had set off. Serena just stared out of the window.   
"Why didn't you tell your mum you loved her." Bernie said as they got in the car.   
"I wanted to I always want to.”  
Serena lifted Hope out of the car and carried her upstairs to bed. Bernie sneaked upstairs and listened outside the door.  
“Mummy" Hope said sleepily.  
“Shush go back to sleep." Serena said as she stroked Hope's hair. Serena looked at her." You are so beautiful" she whispered as she slowly lifted Hope out of bed and pulled her close and cried.   
"Mummy you crying."   
"Oh Hope I love you so much," she sobbed. "I know I never tell you but that's going to change from now on."  
"I love you Mummy."   
"I love you and I promise from now on me and you are going to spend more together alright."   
"Can we go to seaside Mummy."  
"We can do whatever you want baby girl. You get some sleep now OK. Serena said as she put Hope back under the duvet.   
"Night Mummy."   
"Goodnight my baby." Serena kissed Hope again on the cheek and out the night on.   
"I'm so proud of you." Bernie said as Serena walked out of the bedroom.   
"How long have you been standing there."   
"Long enough." Serena wrapped her arms around Bernie and hugged her tightly.   
"Thank you."


	13. You lied to me

"Thank you."   
“I didn't do anything.”  
"Yes you did."  
"Are you really going to spend more time with her."   
"Yes I promise I have to make up for lost time don't I."   
"Why don't we go downstairs and talk more yes."   
"Yes."   
"There you go another coffee." Bernie said as she sat at the side of Serena on the sofa.   
"Am alright now I have sobered up."   
"Good." 

 

"Bernie did you mean what you said in the supermarket about caring."   
"Absolutely I meant every word." Bernie said as she reached up to stroke Serena face. But Serena caught her hand and held it in hers.   
"I don't want to have feelings for you in case something happens to you."But I can't help it. I want to tell you how I feel about you but am scared."   
"Tell me please. Because I'm starting to care for you so much Serena Campbell."   
"I… I'm starting to care for you too." Serena stuttered as she put her hand on Bernie’s face and smiled. "You have been so good to me."  
"Who are you and what have you done with the real Serena Campbell."  
"This is the real Serena Campbell. The other one was just an act."   
"You not a heartless bitch at all are you. You have got a heart filled with love. You just don't know what to do with it." Bernie smiled.   
"Will you help me please."   
"Of course I will." Serena leant forward and put her lips to Bernie’s and kissed her softly Bernie hardly felt it. Serena looked at Bernie and smiled.   
"You have got a beautiful smile you should do it more often."  
"I just might." Serena smiled again. "I need to change. I want to change. I want to be the Serena I was 3 years ago before."   
"Well we can make that happen can't we."   
"Together."   
"Together come here."   
Bernie pulled Serena close so she had her head on Bernie’s chest. "Serena will you promise me something."   
"What's that." Serena said as she looked up at Bernie.   
"This going out and getting hammered and sleeping around with all those women it's stops right now Serena."  
"Ok."  
"I don't want OK Serena I want I promise."   
"I promise." Serena said as she cuddled back into Bernie. 

 

Bernie was driving home from work the week after. When she was driving through the town she saw all people going in an out of the pubs and clubs. She smiled to herself as saw them all enjoying themselves. Then see saw two women walking in front of the car. They kept kissing each other. Then one of the women pushed the other one up against the wall and carried on kissing her. Bernie stopped the car got out.   
"Serena what the hell are doing."   
"Bernie." Serena said as she came up for air. "What are you doing here."   
"I was just going to ask you the same thing."   
"Excuse me, do you mind we were kind of In the middle of something here." the other woman said.   
"I think you should go." Serena said to the other woman. "  
"Will you call me."   
"I don't think so."   
"Fine." the woman said as she walked off.   
"I can't believe after everything we said last week, you have still done what you said you will never do again."   
"I haven't done anything."   
"You would have if I hadn't seen you wouldn't you. Serena answer me."   
"Yes, yes I would have is that what you want to hear."  
"And what about spending more time with Hope that didn't last long did it. I mean where is she now eh."   
"She is at Maria's mum and dad's where she stays every Friday night alright."   
"Why have you come out tonight Serena after you promised me you wouldn't."   
"I wasn't going to but I just wanted some company."   
"Then why didn't you just call me."   
"Because I can't just call you all the time."   
"Yes Serena yes you can."  
"I don't want to have to keep coming to you for help."   
"Do you know something Serena I don't think you want help at all. I think you quite happy with your life as it is."   
"No no am not."   
"Yes you are. Do you know what you are Serena."   
"What."   
"You are nothing better than a prostitute except that you don't charge."   
"Is that what you think of me."   
"Yes I do and I don't want anything more to do with you."   
"If that's what you want."   
"Oh it is. Just look after your little girl. Because she is just a baby Serena and I think she deserves better then you as her mum."   
"How dare you I love her."   
"So you keep saying. Bye Serena have a nice life."   
"Bernie why don't you come to mine and we talk properly."   
"I don't want to talk or to see you again." Bernie said as she got into her car and put the window down. "If you hurry you can catch up with your little playmate." Bernie said as she drove off.   
"BERNIE."


	14. I didn't lie

Serena hailed a taxi and got in.   
"Can you follow that gray car that's at the traffic lights please."   
"Yeah sure."   
"So who are we following love."   
"None of your business and I'm not your love just drive will you."   
"Sorry."   
"Look can you go a bit faster please we are going to lose her."   
"I am doing the speed limit here." The driver said as he pulled up behind Bernie’s car at the traffic lights.   
"Here take this I will get out of here."   
"Your change."   
"Keep it." Serena ran and stood in front of Bernie’s car with her hands on the bonnet.   
"Serena what the hell are you doing."   
"I am not moving till you talk to me."   
"Hey lady shift yourself." A man shouted.   
"Get stuffed just drive round you impatient git." Serena shouted.   
"Serena will you just move."   
"No just talk to me."   
"Get in the car."   
"Thank you," Serena said as she got in the car. 

 

Bernie drove further down the road and pulled up out of the way of traffic.   
"Well you wanted to talk so talk."   
"I'm sorry."   
"Sorry doesn't cut it Serena. You promised me this part of your life was over. Then I see you playing tonsil hockey with some random women. Why Serena why after we said to each other last week. Did you actually mean any of it."  
"Yes I did I meant every word. I care about you." Serena said as she went to touch Bernie, but bernie moved away.   
"Don't touch me."   
"Bernie please."   
"I don't believe a single word you say. Last week was just an act wasn't it. The heartless Serena I first met is the real you isn't it."   
"No no it's not I promise you." Serena cried.   
"Your promises mean nothing." Bernie said as she got out of the car.   
"Don't give up on me."   
"I already have."   
"I thought you cared about me."   
"I thought you cared about me but obviously not."   
"I do care about you." Serena said as she grabbed Bernie’s shoulders. "I wasn't lying."   
"Then why come out tonight and go with that woman."   
"I didn't do anything with her."   
"You would have if I hadn't turned though. You looked like you were enjoying yourself when you were kissing her."   
"I need help." Serena cried.   
"That's an understatement."   
"I NEED YOU, CAN'T YOU SEE THAT." Serena shouted.   
"No you don't. You need anyone who will have you and you don't care who that Is. All you care about is having a quick fumble with as many women as you can."   
"Except the woman I really want." Serena said quietly.   
"What did you say."   
"I said except the woman I really want."   
"And who's that then."   
"Do you really have to ask that."   
"Yes I do." Serena walked up to Bernie and put her hands on her face.   
"I need you to help me."  
"You don't need me" Bernie said as she pushed Serena's hands away.   
"Your the only one that can help me. You are the only person I can talk to."   
"I can't help you Serena."   
"Why not. Serena sobbed.   
"Because the more time I spend with the more I want you."   
"I want you."   
"I can't trust you Serena and I need someone I can trust." Bernie said as she got in the car.   
"Please don't leave me here."   
"Get in I will drive you home." 

 

"Do you want to come in for a coffee." Serena said as they pulled up at her house. "  
"No I don't l. Goodnight."   
"That's it."   
"That's it."   
Serena got out the car and went to the window.   
"I wasn't lying when I said I care about."   
"Goodbye Serena." Bernie said as she drove off down the street.


	15. Don't go

Bernie was woken a few days later by her phone. She looked at the clock 7.30am. God I only went to sleep three hours ago she thought. 

Serena  
I know you don't want anything to do with me. But I just wanted to let you know I am leaving Holby. I am taking Hope and I am leaving today. I am sorry for everything. I know you don't believe me but I do really care about you. I hope you find someone you can trust and love. I just wished that person could be me. Sxxx

 

Bernie read the message over and over again. I have to let her go. I have to she thought to herself.  
“I can’t” she said as she got out of bed put some joggers and a t-shirt on ran down the stairs and into the car.  
When she got to Serena’s house she saw Serena’s mum getting into Taxi.  
“Where is she where’s Serena.”  
“She has gone to the airport”  
“Which airport.”  
“Holby international.”  
“Which terminal.”  
“Three.”  
“Thank you.” Bernie said as she got in the car and sped off. She tried to phone Serena but it just kept going to voicemail.

 

When Bernie arrived at the airport she ran through the terminal it was very crowded with people waiting to get checked in. Bernie scanned the terminal then she saw a little girl with a mass of blonde hair running to the escalators.  
“Hope wait there please.” she heard Serena say.  
“SERENA.” Bernie shouted as she ran up to her.  
“Bernie.”  
“Dr Bernie.”  
“Hello sweetie where you going.”  
“Me and Mummy are moving away.”  
“Why are you leaving.”  
“”What's that got to do with you.”  
“Serena please don’t be like this.”  
“It was you that said you didn't want anything to do with me.”  
“Please please don’t go.”  
“There is nothing for me here anymore.”   
“I’m here.”  
“You don’t want me you said as much.” Serena cried.  
“Oh yes i do.”  
“But you said.”  
“I know what I said, but I was just so jealous when I saw you with that other woman. Bernie took Serena’s hands in hers. “Let me help you.”  
“You really want to help me.”  
“I really want to help me.”  
“Why now 2 days ago you didn’t want anything to do with me.” Bernie stroked Serena’s face and smiled.  
“You really want to know why.”  
“Yes.”  
“Because I am falling for you that's why.” Serena looked at Bernie and sobbed.  
“Do you mean that.”  
“Of course I do.” Serena threw herself into Bernie’s arms and hugged her tightly.  
“I’m falling for you too.” she sobbed. As she started kissing Bernie’s neck. Then she looked at Bernie and placed her lips against Bernie’s and kissed her lovingly.  
“I have wanted to do that for ages.” Serena smiled.  
“So have i.” Bernie said as she went back in for another kiss.  
“Mummy we going on plane now.”   
“I don’t know baby.” Serena said as she picked Hope up.  
“Please don’t leave Serena. Come back with me. Let me look after you.”  
“What about Hope, I come as a package.”  
“I don’t know about that.” Bernie said as she smiled at Hope.  
“What.”  
“Serena am joking.” Bernie said as she reached out and took Hope from Serena. “I want to look after both of you if you'll let me.”  
“I might do.” Serena smiled.  
“Come here. Bernie said as she kissed Serena again. Let’s get you two home shall we.”  
“Yes please.”

 

“That’s the little un in bed and sound asleep.” Serena said as she came downstairs and sat on the sofa.  
“Good is she alright.”  
“Yeah she’s fine.”  
“Where were you going today.”  
“Greece i had been there many times when I was little. But I had never been there with Maria . So i thought it would be a fresh start.”  
“Can I ask you something.”   
“Go on.”  
“Does Hope know all about Maria.”  
“Yes course she does. I talk about her all the time to her. Hope knows that her Mum is in heaven. And she knows how much her Mum loved her. "She always said to me if anything happened to her then I shouldn't be alone. That I should find someone else. And I have at last."  
"I want to help you and look after you and Hope."   
"You are the only person I have ever opened up to."   
"I am glad you feel like you can talk to me. I want to be with you."   
"I'm not the easiest person to be with since."   
"I am willing to take that chance. I think you are worth it." Serena out her arms around Bernie and hugged her tightly.   
"I.. love…you." Serena stuttered into Bernie’s ear.   
"I love you too."


	16. I need you

"Am I keeping you up." Bernie said as Serena kept yawning.  
"Sorry, I am just so tired. I can't tell you when I last slept straight through the night."  
"Why don't I get off and let you get and have a good night's sleep."  
"No don't."Serena said as she held into Bernie even tighter." Will you stay with me tonight please. I don't want to do anything. I just… I just want you to hold me your arms. Will you please." she said as she looked up at Bernie.  
"Of course I will. I will do anything you want me to."  
"Thank you." Serena stood up and held out her hand for Bernie to take which she accepted.  
"Why don't you get yourself comfortable I am just going to check on Hope."  
"OK." Bernie said as she softly kissed Serena on the lips. Serena quietly went into Hope's room. Hope's quilt had fallen off so Serena wrapped her back up. Serena kneeled down on the floor beside Hope's bed and kissed her head.  
"I love you so much. From now on I am going to tell you that every day. For the rest of my life. Because you are my life baby girl and you always will be. Goodnight princess sweet dreams." 

 

"What you doing." Serena said as she walked into the bedroom and saw Bernie sat on the with picture or her, Hope and Maria in her hands.  
"You look so happy here."  
"That's because I was happy. I had everything I had ever wanted. I had my beautiful wife and my beautiful baby."  
"Do you think I could ever make you as happy."  
"You already are making me happy." Serena said as she stroked Bernie’s face.  
"Do I."  
"Yes. You are the only person who I can talk to. The only person I can trust. I need you Bernie Wolfe." Serena took the picture out of Bernie’s hands and opened the draw to put the photograph inside.  
"Don't do that don't hide it away."  
"I just thought. I don't want you to feel uncomfortable with it on show."  
"I don't put it back on your bedside cabinet please."  
"Alright alright." Serena smiled. "Let's get in bed shall we. Get in." Serena said as she pulled over the duvet and patted the bed. Bernie got in and made herself comfortable.  
"Will you hold me in your arms please." Serena said shyly.  
"Of course I will get yourself over here and in my arms Campbell." Serena shuffled over and wrapped her arms around Bernie’s waist and out her head on Bernie’s chest.  
"This feel nice."  
"It does."  
"I can't tell you the last I fell asleep in someone's arms."  
"Did you used to sleep in Maria's arms."  
"Yes all the time. She used to play with my hair I had longer hair at the time obviously, and then she would whisper how much she loved me."  
"Sounds nice."  
"It was stop talking about her now please or I will set off crying again."  
"Sorry. I just want you to know that you can always talk to me about her whenever you want to. You know that don't you."  
"Yes, thank you." Serena said as she looked up and kissed Bernie. "You will still be here when I wake up won't you."  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
"Goodnight Bernie."  
"Goodnight beautiful sleep well." 

 

Serena woke up the next morning in the same position she fell asleep in. Bernie still had her arm around her and was snoring softly. Serena looked up at her and smiled. Serena looked at the clock 7.15am. Blimey she thought I have actually slept straight through. She got out of bed and went to the toilet. When she come out Bernie was just stirring.  
"Good morning"  
Morning how did you sleep. "  
"Like a log I have only just woken up. Am surprised Hope hasn't been here by now she usually ends up in bed with me most nights. I will go and see. If she is still asleep."  
"Ok am going to get dressed."  
"Alright." Serena said as she bent down to kiss Bernie.  
Serena walked to Hope's room and open the door but Hope wasn't in bed. She looked in the other bathroom but she wasn't there either. I bet she is downstairs watching TV. Serena trudged downstairs and into the lounge but still no Hope.  
"HOPE, HOPE WHERE ARE YOU. HOPE."  
"Serena what's up." Bernie said from the top of the stairs.  
"I can't find Hope she isn't in the bedroom or down here. I'm going to look outside."  
"Hold on i'm coming with you."  
"HOPE, HOPE MUMMY'S NOT PLAYING GAMES. HOPE.".  
"You check the front garden I will check round the back." Bernie said.  
"Ok." Serena said as she ran out the front. "HOPE BABY WHERE ARE YOU."  
"SERENA" Bernie shouted. Serena ran round and saw Bernie holding Hope in her arms.  
"Oh my god give her to me. What the hell do you think you were doing." Serena angrily.  
"I just wanted to come out and play."  
"You silly girl anything could have happened to you don't you dare do anything like that again do you hear me."  
"Yes mummy." Hope said as she started to cry.  
"Get in the house NOW." Serena said as she out Hope down and the little girl ran in the house.  
"Serena was there any need for that."  
"Anything could have happened to her. What if someone had taken her."  
"But they didn't did they. Just calm down."  
"Don't tell me to calm down have you any idea what was going through my head. I thought I had lost her for good."  
"She is fine. You shouldn't have spoken to her like that."  
"Don't tell me how to deal with her she Is my daughter not your."  
"I know that."  
"I don't think you do. I think you should leave."  
"Are you serious."  
"Very I think this, me and you was a bad Idea. I'm clearly not ready to be in a relationship not yet."  
"So what are you going to do just carrying on sleep with as many women as you can."  
"You keep throwing that back in my face don't you. Just goes to show what you really think of me. Just go will you."  
"Fine enjoy your life Serena." 


	17. Get away

Serena watched Bernie from the window as she drove off and wiped a tear away that trickled down her face. She could hear Hope sobbing in the lounge.  
"Hope am sorry darling." Serena said as she walked into the lounge and saw Hope crying her heart out on the sofa with her head in the cushion. Serena kneeled down beside her and stroked her hair. "Baby I am sorry for shouting at you, but I was just so scared when I couldn't find you. You made Mummies heart jump into her mouth. Hope look at mummy please.” Hope lifted her head slowly and sat up. Serena sat at the side of her and placed Hope on her knee.  
“I sorry mummy.” Hope sobbed as Serena cuddled her close.  
“Shush it’s alright sweetheart just promise me you will never go outside again without telling me where you are.”  
“I won’t mummy.”  
“And I won't ever shout at you like that again I promise my darling. I love you so much baby girl.”  
“Love you Mummy.” Hope said as she held onto Serena tighter. “Don’t leave me.”  
“I will never leave you. What makes you say that.”  
“Momma did.”  
“I know but she didn’t want to.”  
“Then why did she.”  
”Well when the big man upstairs says it your time to go to heaven then it’s your time to go.”  
“Can she see me in heaven.”  
“I hope so” Serena cried.  
“You miss momma.”  
“I do very much. I wish she was still here.”  
“Me too mummy.”  
“You know if momma was still here she would be so proud of you, and she would love you so much.”  
“Mummy.”  
“Yes sweetie.”  
“Don’t you love Dr Bernie as well.”  
“I do, but i don’t think i will be seeing her again.”  
“Why not i like her.”  
“I know you do and so do i. But as usual Mummy has ruined it. Like she ruins everything she touches.”  
“Phone her.” Hope said as she gave Serena her Mobile.  
“Maybe later. Shall we go have some breakfast first.”  
“Yeah .”  
“Come on.” 

 

“Bye mummy.” Hope said as she gave Serena a hug goodbye a few days later.  
“Bye baby be good for Nan and grandad won't you.”  
“She always is aren't you Darling.” Kay, Hope's Nan said.  
“Have fun and I will see you Sunday ok.”  
“Ring Dr Bernie.”  
“Why should you ring a Dr is there something wrong Serena.”  
“No Dr Bernie as Hope calls her is…. she is a friend of mine.”  
“Just a friend.”  
“Thanks to me yes. She probably isn't even that anymore now.”  
“Nan.”  
“Yes love.”  
“Mummy loves Dr Bernie.”  
“Hope stop that.” Serena smiled as she thought of Bernie.  
“Is this true your actually in love with someone.”  
“Please don't be angry with me Kay. I tried not to but there is just something about her.”  
“Why should I be angry.” Kay said as she took Serena's hands in hers. “I think it's wonderful. Maria wouldn't want you be lonely I think it's great. I have been so worried about you I thought you were never going to let yourself find love again.”  
“I think I have blown it though, I was so horrible to her the other day.”  
“Then do what Hope says and ring her. You deserve a bit of happiness after everything you have been through. Tell me does she make you happy Serena.”  
“Yes, I feel like I can talk to her about anything she listens to me prattling on.”  
“Then don't lose her. When I bring Hope back on Sunday I want it to be sorted out between the two of you ok.”  
“Ok. Come here you and give mummy a big hug. Oh I love you so much, Have fun.”  
“I will I love you mummy, bye bye.”  
“Bye sweetheart.” Serena said as she stood at the door and waved goodbye with tears in her eyes. Serena went back inside and picked her mobile up and called Bernie. It went straight to voicemail.  
"It's me. I don't know why I do or say things sometimes you know that. But I am so sorry for the way I spoke to you. I was just so scared about Hope. I didn't want to lose her as well. And I don't want to lose you. I meant every word I said to you. I love you Berenice Wolfe." Serena hung up and chucked the phone down on the sofa." Sod it." Serena said as she went upstairs and started to get ready to go out. 

 

"Right fletch am off." Bernie said as she put her coat.  
"We all going to albies now if you fancy it."  
"Yeah why not I'm not doing anything else."  
Bernie, Fletch and Donna made there way out of the hospital when they saw someone coming towards them who was a bit worse for wear.  
"Bernie isn't that Serena."  
"Yes why don't you two go ahead I will catch you up."  
"Alright."  
"What are you doing here."  
"I came to see you." Serena slurred.  
"Well I don't want to see you so go away."  
"Bernie please I am miserable without you."  
"I don't care."  
"I can't stop thinking about you."  
"Serena go home and sober up. Night."  
"Don't go please." Serena said as she grabbed hold of Bernie’s arm but Bernie shook her off.  
"Just go home Serena or go to a pub and pull someone else."  
"I DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE. I WANT YOU." Serena shouted as Bernie started to walk away.  
"I don't think you know what you want in this life Serena."  
"I do, I know what I want now. You are what I've been waiting for." Serena said as she walked closer to Bernie. "What are doing"  
"I am booking you a taxi to take you home."  
"Are you coming with me."  
"No."  
"Then I'm not going home."  
"Yes you are please Serena just go home and go to bed."  
"I am not a child who has stayed up past her bedtime Bernie. I am Serena Wendy Campbell. I am 34 years old the only daughter of Adrienne and George mckinnie. Mum to Hope the most gorgeous little girl in the world." she said as she began to sob. "I lost my darling wife 33 months ago. That's when my life ended . Then I met you and my life changed for the better. You are beautiful, kind and I feel like I can tell you anything. I love you. I LOVE YOU BERENICE WOLFE." Serena shouted at the top of her voice. Bernie pushed Serena up against the wall and kiss with so much passion and love she thought her heart would burst right there. When the broke apart to catch their breaths. Bernie stroked Serena cheek.  
"I love you too." 


	18. Do you really

"Do you mean that, you really love me."Serena cried.  
"I really really love you."  
"Why you deserve so much better than me. I am damaged goods."  
"And I want to help you. I want to help you to live again."  
“It’s not going to easy is it”  
"We'll take things slowly."  
"Yeah dead slow." Serena said as she kissed Bernie and buried her head in her neck.  
“Can I ask you something.”  
“You can ask me anything.”  
“You haven’t been with anyone tonight have you.”  
“No i haven’t been with anyone i promise.” Serena said as she looked at Bernie and smiled. “I have been sat drinking alone all afternoon. The only person I have spoken to is the barman. Bernie i don’t want anyone else but you.”  
“Thank god. Let’s get you home.”  
“”Yes please.”  
Bernie helped Serena in the car and then got in herself.  
“Let me know if you feel sick and i will stop.”  
“You really don’t know me that well do you. I am never sick with alcohol that's sacrilege.” Serena laughed. “Can we have some music on please.”  
“Yes go ahead.” Serena turned on the radio and started singing to the track that was playing.  
“I love this song.”  
“I never had you down as an opera lover.”  
“I wouldn’t say I was a lover, but I do like a bit of katherine Jenkins.”  
“Is that because she is good looking.”  
“No i just think she has a gorgeous voice. Me and Maria went to see her once in concert,”  
“Was it good.”  
“It was fantastic. I did have to keep giving Maria a nudge cause she kept nodding off.”  
“She wasn't a fan.”  
“No she only went for me bless her.” Serena could feel the tears welling up in her eyes. So she turned away and looked out of the window. Bernie reached out and put her hand on Serena’s leg.  
“Don’t turn your face away from me. If you want to cry then cry.”  
“It’s not nice for you though is it.”  
“I don’t mind. I know you miss her, don’t ever try and hide it from me.”  
“I'll try not to.”

 

“You go sit down i will make you a coffee.” Bernie said as they got in Serena’s house.  
“Are you having one.”  
“Yes.”  
“That’s alright then. Bernie.”  
“Yes Serena.”  
“What do you see in me.”  
“What are you blind.”  
“There's nothing wrong with my eyesight thank you very much. Seriously though what do you see in me.”  
“You want the truth.”  
“Yes that would help please.”  
“I see someone who is beautiful inside and out. Even though you are scared to show the inside sometimes.” Bernie said as kneeled down in front of Serena and took her hands. “You are funny but you don’t know it. You have been through so much in the last three years. You have raised a beautiful and polite little girl all on your own. And to top it all off you are stunning and so very sexy.”  
“You always know the right things to say don't you.”  
“It’s the truth.”  
“Are you working tomorrow.”  
“No i am off now till monday.”  
“Will you stay with me.”  
“Course i will stay the night.”  
“No will you spend the weekend with me.”  
“Are you sure.”  
“I’m sure, Hope is at her nan and grandads untill Sunday and I don't really want to be on my own.”  
“Why.”  
“Because when I am on my own it gives me too much time to think and then like today i just start drinking. And then i drink that much i don’t really care about what happens to me.”  
“Well i do care about what happens to you.”  
“I know you do. Shall we go up am tired.”  
“Yes come on.”

 

“I love being in your arms.” Serena sighed as they laid in bed.  
“I love you being in me arms.”  
“I wish we could stay like this forever.”  
“Who says we can’t.”  
“I want this to work me and you.”  
“So do i so much.”  
“No more arguing, no more kicking off. I don’t want to lose you.”  
“Your not going to lose me.”  
“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”  
“This is one i can definitely keep i can assure you that.” Serena lifted her head and kissed Bernie gently.  
"Can we go out tonight just me and you."  
"On like a date."  
"Not like a date it will be a date."  
"You want to go on a date."  
"Yes I want to do this properly. I want to know everything about you and visa versa."  
"OK. How about I booked us a table at that new Indian restaurant that has just opened."  
"That would be great I love a good curry. The hotter the better."  
"You have hot curry's."  
"Yeah don't you."  
"Hell no a nice chicken Korma is enough for me."  
"A korma, no offence but that looks baby shite." Serena laughed.  
"Thanks for that." Bernie laughed. "So shall I book that for tomorrow night or should I say tonight now."  
"Yes I'd like that. Serena yawned.  
"Let's get some sleep shall we."  
"Yes goodnight Berenice Wolfe."  
"Goodnight Serena Wendy Campbell." 


	19. You work

Serena woke up and found the bed empty. You idiot she thought to herself I bloody knew she would leave. Everything she said last night was a lie and you fell for it. Serena got out of bed put her dressing gown on and went downstairs. Then she heard pots clattering about in the kitchen.  
"Morning." Bernie smiled. "I hope I didn't wake you up. Hey what's wrong, what you crying for." Bernie said as she went up to Serena and put her arms around her.  
"I… I thought you had gone. I saw that side of the bed empty and I just."  
"You thought I had done a runner."  
"Yes am sorry."  
"I meant what I said I last I will stay the whole weekend with you."  
"Thank you."  
"So what do you want to do today."  
"Well I hope you don't mind but I have to pop into the office this morning."  
"The office what office."  
"My office."  
"You… you work."  
"Not so much anymore not since Maria but I still pop in once a week to make sure everything is ticking over."  
"What is it you do."  
"I'm a lawyer."  
"Your a lawyer". Bernie said as she nearly spat her tea out.  
"Has that shocked you."  
"Yes I didn't expect that."  
"What did you think I did."  
"I just thought you were a lady of leisure. I did wonder though how you could afford a house like this and now I know."  
"It was my dad's firm to start with. Then when I graduated he made me a partner. Then when he passed away he left me the firm in his will."  
"So if you haven't been working since Maria who."  
"Who runs it."  
"Yeah."  
"We have got ten lawyers who work there and I just pay there wages. I pop in once a week unanouced of course."  
"Of course."  
"And just make sure everything is ticking over."  
"Hang on it's just dawned on me. Campbell and Campbell the big lawyers in town that's your firm."  
"That's the one. So will you come with me."  
"Yes sure, then I thought we could go for a drive and stop off for a spot of lunch if you fancy it."  
"That would be lovely."  
"Right tuck in before it gets cold." 

 

"Miss Campbell we didn't expect you today."  
"Oh you know me Giles I never stick to the same day. Giles this is my… my partner Bernie Wolfe."  
"Good to me you Bernie."  
"You too."  
"So how is everything Giles."  
"Good good. Right I best get on."  
"Ok come on." Serena said as she took Bernie’s hand. "  
" Hi Serena."  
"Hi Josie. Serena said as she pulled the young girl in for a hug." Bernie could see there was something wrong with girl. "Josie this is my partner Bernie. Bernie is Josie my little angel." Serena smiled and she took Josie's hand.  
"Hello."  
"Hello Josie lovely to meet you."  
"How are you are they all treating you alright cause if they aren't you know you only have to ring me you know that don't you."  
"I know, everything is fine Molly keeps an eye on me."  
"Good."  
"Can I get you both a drink"  
"Oh yes please can I have a latte. Bernie drink."  
"Same please."  
"OK shall I bring them to your office."  
"Yes please sweetheart." 

 

"So what's the story with her then." Bernie said as they walled into Serena's office.  
"What do you mean"  
"I just mean you seem very close."  
"That's because we are. She is a great lass."  
"Why did you take her on."  
"I beg your pardon."  
"Well It's just not many employers take people like her on."  
"People like her she isn't an alien Bernie." Serena said angrily.  
"This is all coming out all wrong am sorry. I just mean."  
"Spit it out."  
"Not many people like her work."  
"You mean people with a disability."  
"Yes."  
"Well actually it's illegal not to employ people with a disability, under the Disability Discrimination Act 1995 and then under the Equality Act 2010."  
"OK am sorry. So you didn't answer my question why are you two so close."  
"Why is it so important to you to know." Serena said as she began pacing the room. "  
"Why are you been so secretive."  
"Am not I just don't know what makes you think it's got anything to do with you."  
"I thought we were going to tell each other everything from now on."  
"I don't remember having that conversation with you. Did you dream that."  
"Fine don't tell me."  
"Where you going now." Serena sighed.  
"For some fresh air."  
"Your gonna go aren't you."  
"No am going for some air."  
"Come in."  
"Your coffee's Serena."  
"Thank you sweetheart."  
"Thank you Josie."  
"Your welcome. Come and see me before you go won't you."  
"Don't I always." Serena smiled. "She's my sister alright. Serena said as Josie left the office.  
"I thought you said you were only child."  
"I am. My dad had an affair and Josie is the result of that affair. There is only me that knows about her."  
"You mean your mum doesn't even know about her."  
"No and Josie doesn't know I am her half sister either so you mustn't say anything. Dad made me promise not to get rid of her when we found out he didn't have long left to live. But by then I had taken to her anyway she is a lovely girl."  
"Wasn't you shocked when your dad told you about her."  
"I was shocked but I wasn't angry. My mum wasn't the easiest person to live with back then. She wasn't very loving. She would find fault with everything that dad did. I carnt blame dad for finding love somewhere else. So know you know."  
"So what is wrong with her."  
"She has aspergers."  
"Right am sorry about before I didn't mean to be rude or cruel."  
"I know you didn't."  
"She makes a mean coffee."  
"Bernie have you got any brothers or sisters."  
"I have one of each but they don't have anything to do with me."  
"Why not."  
"Because of the affair I had behind Marcus's back. Marcus was is my brothers best friend that's how I met him in the place."  
"What about your sister."  
"She doesn't like my lifestyle choice."  
"Ah right."  
"I guess that's where I was lucky. My parents weren't bothered all they said was as long as I was happy then they were fine with it."  
"Did you and Marcus not want any kids. Bernie what is it."  
"We had 2 children."  
"You never said. You've got 2 kids. What did you have."  
"A boy and a girl. Cameron is 12 and Charlotte is 9."  
"Well where are they."  
"They won't have anything to so me. Marcus has poisoned there minds against me."  
"And you have just let him get away with that have you."  
"What else am I supposed to do."  
"Fight for then Bernie. My god if Maria had ever taken Hope away from I would have fought her tooth and nail to get access to her. What have you done to try and get them back."  
"What's the point they hate me."  
"For God sake Bernie you can't just lay down and take it. There your children too. When was the last time you saw them."  
"I took there Christmas things to the house but I only saw them through the window casue he wouldn't let me in."  
"Ten months you haven't see your kids in ten months."  
"Go on tell what a bad mother I am, get your own back on me for me calling you one."  
"I thought had never entered my head. I was going to say let me help you."  
"Hello have you forgotten what I do for a living."  
"I could let you help me."  
"Why not." Serena said as she walked up to Bernie and toom her hands. "Let me help you. Let me help you get your kids back."  
"Do you really think it's possible."  
"I will let you into a secret shall I."  
"What's that."  
"I am very good at my job."  
"What you would represent me."  
"Yes it will be good to get back on the horse again so to speak. So what do you say shall we get you your kids back Miss Wolfe."  
"Yes, yes please."


	20. Who is she

"Do you really think you can do this."   
"Are you insinuating that I can't do my job Miss Wolfe. Serena said as she sat on Bernie’s knee and wrapped her arms around her neck.   
"It's just you haven't been at work for so long."   
"It doesn't mean I have forgotten what to do you know."   
"I know am just a bit nervous now."   
"Don't be nervous am going to get you your children back. Serena said she kissed Bernie. 

 

"Giles who is that with Serena".   
"Oh that's Bernie her partner she says."   
"Partner Serena doesn't do partners or relationships you know that she just plays the field."   
"Hey don't shout the messenger I am just saying what she told me."   
"Yeah well am going to find out for myself."  
"What you will you do if we win the case and you get your kids back." Serena said as she kissed along Bernie’s neck.   
"I will be eternally grateful to you." Bernie kissed Serena but with more passion.   
"So it's true what Giles has just said you are in a relationship."   
"Molly I."   
"Dont Molly me, I am your best friend in the entire world and you didn't think to tell me."   
"Am sorry it just all happened so quickly.".  
"Serena we tell each other everything or so I thought."  
"Please let me introduce you both. Bernie this is my best friend Molly we have been friends since the first day at primary school. Molly this is Bernie my partner."   
"So you think you can tie this one down do you."  
"Molly don't."   
"Am sorry. What I meant to say is anyone who can stop this woman from playing the field is alright with me. I have told her it's dangerous anything could happen to her but she would never listen to me. So good on ya."  
"Thank you."   
"Thank you darling." Serena said as she got up off Bernie’s knee and went and hugged Molly. "  
"I love you to bits you know that don't you."   
"I know that Mol and I love you. Your more like a sister to me then a friend you always have been."  
"Why don't I leave you to talk for a bit." Bernie said.   
"Why where are you going to go."   
"I will just go for a walk around."   
"You won't leave."   
"No I won't leave,''she said as she kissed Serena. "I will come back in a bit alright."   
"OK." Serena smiled as she watched Bernie walk out the door.   
"Oh my god you really have got it bad haven't you."   
"I think I have yeah."  
"It's about bloody time you found someone. I thought you were never going to be in a relationship again."  
"I didn't mean for this to happen but there is just something about her."   
"She is good looking, I'll give you that."   
"Oh hands off, you are happily married to Paul."   
"A woman can still look can't she."   
"Not at my girlfriend you can't." Serena laughed.   
"What does Hope think about her."   
"She likes her. Hope always calls her Dr Bernie."   
"And is she a doctor."   
"Yes she looked after Hope when she broke her arm."   
"Is that how you met."  
"No I met her before that when I glassed in The Rock."  
"I better not see who did that to you I swear to god."   
"You can't protect me all the time."   
"Can't I, I will always be here for you Campbell."  
"Thank you" Serena said she pulled Molly closer for a hug. "Josie says you have been looking after her."   
"Cause I have you asked me too. Beside you are part of my family and that makes Josie part of my family too."   
"I have told Bernie about Josie. but she doesn't know you know so not a word OK"   
"My lips are sealed, but Serena don't you think it's about time Josie knows that you are sister's."  
"No because she will probably hate me for not telling her in the first place and I couldn't deal with it if she hated me." Serena cried. Molly put her arms around her and held her close.   
"It's alright you need to stop crying cause Josie is looking. And I better get back to work."  
"Ok I will text you later alright."  
"You better. See you later. Love ya."   
"Love you."   
"Look at this just in time." Molly said as she opened the office door and saw Bernie towards her.   
"Let's go for that drive now."   
"Come on then let's go." 

 

"Where do you want to go for something to eat."   
"Do you have a blanket in your car."   
"Why what did you have in mind." Bernie smirked.  
"A picnic, so get your mind out of the gutter. Let's go in tescos and get some sandwiches and stuff yeah."   
"OK sounds nice."  
They found a nice place under a tree to sit and have their picnic.   
"God am stuffed now" Serena said as she leaned back against the tree.   
"Me too." Bernie put her arm around Serena's waist and started to kiss up Serena's chest and neck. Bernie put her hand on Serena's breasts and went to pull Serena's breast out of her bra when Serena put her hand over Bernie’s.   
"Stop please."  
"What's wrong don't you want this."   
"Oh I want this believe me. But I want to do this properly. I don't want this, us to be just about sex. I want us to know each other inside out. I want us to be friends as well as lovers do you understand."   
"You haven't gone off me then."   
"Don't talk daft. I am falling in love with you more every day." Serena said as she pulled Bernie close. "I want to be with."   
"And I want to be with you."


	21. Do you love Dr Bernie

"I have had a lovely day today." Serena said as they cuddled up in bed that night.   
"Me too, I love spending time with You. Getting to know more about you."   
"I am going to start back at work Monday and get the ball rolling for you to get your kids back."   
"As soon as that."   
"Course I think you have waited long enough don't you."   
"What about Hope who will look after her."   
"My mum or Maria's don't worry. Are you scared."   
"Very, he has already told lie after lie about me and turned the kids against me. I couldn't handle it if he turned you against me as well."   
"Bernie I have had people lie to me in my job all the time. I have been doing it long enough to spot when I am being lied to believe me."  
"He can be very cunning."   
"So can I."   
"Just promise me that whatever he says he won't come between me and you," Bernie cried.   
"Nothing will ever come between me and you. I promise." Serena said as kissed Bernie. 

 

"Speaking of kids are you ever going to Josie that you're her sister."   
"I can't."  
"Why not what's stopping you."   
"Well for starters my mum doesn't know anything about her so she will kick off and i don't want that believe Me. And Josie wouldn't be able to cope with the news. She doesn't like change it scares her. She likes routine and everything the same. The last thing I want to do is upset her. I love her Bernie she is my sister after all."  
"But don't you think she has a right to know."   
"Can we just leave it please am not telling her end of conversation."   
"OK if that's what you want."   
"Of course it isn't what I want. I would love to tell her truth but it would rip my family apart Bernie."   
"Alright alright. But you know if you ever did want to tell her the truth. I will be there you don't you."   
"I know you would."Serena said as she snuggled back up to Bernie."I love you."   
"I love you too." 

 

"It's so quiet around here."   
"Make the most of it the peace will be shattered soon when Hope comes back."   
"Bless her she is so cute."   
"I know I would be without her."   
"Serena am sorry that I said you were a bad mother I didn't mean you know that don't you."   
"You really hurt me when you said that. Because I would do anything for that little girl she is everything to me."  
"I see that now. Will you forgive me."   
"I already do. Come here and give me a hug." Bernie wrapped her arms around Serena and hugged her tightly.   
"Mummy I home." Hope said as she ran into Serena's arms.   
"Hello gorgeous you had a good time."   
"Yes hello Dr Bernie."   
"Hello sweetie you alright."  
"Yeah."  
"Hiya kay has been alright."   
"As good as gold as usual. So are you going to introduce us Serena."   
"Sorry Bernie this Kay Maria's Mum. Kay this is Bernie."   
"Nice to meet you at last. Hope has told me all about you how you helped her when she broke her arm."   
"Do you want a drink."   
"Better not his lordship is outside waiting in the car. We are going to have his mum over for Sunday lunch oh the joys."   
"Enjoy.   
" I can assure you I won't be enjoying it."Kay laughed." Hope give nan a kiss."  
"Bye nan."   
"Bye sweetheart I love you."   
"Love you nan."   
"See you Friday. See you later you two."  
"Bye."  
"Lovely to meet you Bernie."   
"You too."   
"I'll see you out." Serena said.   
"She seem lovely."   
"She is."   
"And very beautiful."   
"If Maria can see me I don't want her thinking I don't love her anymore. Because I do, I will always love her and miss her. But I am falling for Bernie."   
"Maria always said if anything happened to her that you should find someone else did she or did she not." Serena nodded with tears in her eyes.   
"Well then if Bernie makes you happy then grab it with both hands OK."   
"I will."   
"See you later love ya loads you know that don't you."   
"I know I love you too."   
"See you later."   
"Bye." 

 

"Have you not had breakfast Hope." Serena said as she saw her tucking into a bowl of cereal.   
"Yes but i still hungry. Mummy."   
"Yes darling."   
"Are we going to see Momma's grave today."   
"We go every Sunday am sorry."   
"It's OK I better get going soon anyway."   
"You don't have to."  
"Dr Bernie can come with us."   
"I don't think Bernie wants to come to the cemetery with us Hope."   
"I could drive you both there and wait in the car. Then when you have finished we could all go for Sunday dinner if you want to."   
"That would be nice."   
"Right I will go get dressed then." Bernie said as she kissed Serena and walked upstairs.   
"Mummy do you love Dr Bernie."   
"You know what Hope I do very much."


	22. Can Bernie stay tonight

"Hello Momma" Hope said as they arrived at Maria's grave. "I been with Nan and Grandad this weekend." Serena looked on as Hope continued to talk to the grave all the while rubbing the gravestone as she did. "You talk to Momma."  
"I haven't got anything to tell her today."   
"Tell her about Dr Bernie."   
"Another time sweetie."   
"Mummy loves Dr Bernie Momma. They kiss."  
"Hope let's go now please."   
"Two more minutes Mummy."   
Hope carried on talking about Serena and Bernie. Bernie could see from where she was standing that Serena was getting upset. So she locked the car and walked over to where they were.  
"Here take this." Bernie said as she held out a hankie for Serena.   
"Thanks. She makes me cry every time we come here. You think I would be used to it by now. Hope come on now that's enough for today."   
"Ok.Bye Momma." Hope skipped off in front while Bernie and Serena followed in and hand back to the car. 

 

"Mummy is Dr Bernie living with us."   
"No Hope, Bernie has got her own home. She has just been staying with me this weekend to keep me company while you were at Nan's."  
"Can you stay tonight."   
"No flower I have to go home. I am working tomorrow morning."   
"I finished my dinner. Can I go and in the plaything."   
"Of course, just be careful with your arm alright."   
"Yes Mummy."   
"You know you could stay tonight that's if you want to that is."   
"I need more clean clothes."   
"Well we could go to yours after we have finished here."   
"Serena."   
"Look it's alright if you don't want to I was just wondering that's all."   
"Serena stop, I would love to stay again tonight."  
"You would."   
"Absolutely." Bernie said as she reached out and held Serena's hand. 

 

Later that night Bernie, Serena and Hope were cuddled up together on the sofa watching a film that Hope had chosen. Serena turned and look and Bernie and smiled. I love you Bernie mouthed. I love you she mouth back.   
"Come on you bed time."  
"I want to finish this."   
"We have to be up early in the Morning because Bernie has got to go to work and I am working tomorrow."   
"You going to work."   
"Yes and you are going to Grandma Adrienne's for the day."   
"OK."   
"So come on say good night to Bernie."   
"Night Dr Bernie." Hope said as she gave Bernie a hug. "  
"Night night sweetheart. Sweet dreams." 

 

"I can't remember the last time I went to bed early" Serena said as she climbed into bed and shuffled closer to Bernie.   
You sure your ready yo go back."  
"I'm ready."  
"You don't have to if you don't want to. I mean you are only doing it for me."   
"I am going to help just like you have helped me."   
"I haven't don't anything."   
"Yes you have. You have listened to me and helped me more than you will ever know. Now it's my turn to help you. I am going to do everything I can to help you get your kids back."  
"Thank you but you can't make it the be all and end all."   
"Oh yes I can have you forgotten who is the boss."   
"How can I forget."Bernie smiled as she kissed Serena.   
"I will do anything for you Bernie.   
"I will do anything got you too."


	23. Marcus Dunn

1 Week Later  
"I am off to work I will see tonight." Serena said as she came into the kitchen and finished her last bit of coffee and gave Bernie a kiss.  
"See you tonight it will be about 7.30pm is that OK."  
"That's fine. Hope come on darling get your things and I will drop you off and Grandma's."  
"OK Mummy. Bye bye Bernie"  
"Bye sweetheart see you Later. SERENA."  
"Yes." Serena said as she poked her head round the door.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." 

 

"Come in."  
"Serena there is very angry man outside wanting to speak to you." Giles said.  
"Who is it."  
"Marcus Dunn."  
"Fabulous I have been waiting for him to show his face, send him in Giles please."  
"Are you Serena Campbell."  
"Mr Dunn I presume." Serena said as she held out her hand which Marcus took. "What can I do for you Mr Dunn."  
"You can explain to me why my whore of an ex wife thinks she can just have access to my children again."  
"There not just your children though are they. They are Ms Wolfe as well."  
"She should have thought of that before she had the affairs."  
"Affairs." Serena asked puzzled.  
"Yes Miss Campbell affairs."  
"How many affairs are we talking."  
"Well let me see there was Alex her colleague from the hospital. Then there was Stacey someone she met in a gay bar. Oh and to top it off there was Hayley our kids nanny. I think that is all. Well that's all I know about anyway."  
"Right at the end of the day Mr Dunn Ms Wolfe still has a right to see her children. And I'm afraid if you don't agree then we will be taking you to court."  
"Then take me to court."  
"Fine by me. We will see you in court Mr Dunn."  
"You have no idea what she is like."  
"You will be hearing from shortly Mr Dunn."  
"Is that all."  
"Unless there is anything else you would like to say."  
"You will be hearing from lawyer."  
"I'll look forward to it Mr Dunn." Marcus stormed out of the office and slammed the door. Serena put her head in hands and sighed. Affairs she told me she had only had one. Why did she lie to me Serena thought. 

 

"Mummy can I not wait up for Bernie."  
"No its time for bed darling. Come on brush your teeth."  
"I'm not tired."  
"Hope Please I'm am not arguing with you. Mummy is tired and wants a bath. Then I will be having an early night myself."  
"OK." Hope said sadly as she walked off into her bedroom and got under the duvet.  
"Hey isn't Mummy getting a kiss goodnight." Hope shook her head and turned away from Serena. Serena laid on the bed at the side of Hope and out her arm around her. "Baby I'm sorry for getting angry with you. Come here sweetheart and give Mummy a hug. Hope turned around and threw her arms Serena Serena and sobbed into her neck." Shush it's alright don't cry am so sorry."  
"If work is making you tired don't go."  
"I have to I have got a big case on."  
"You never hardly used to shout at me before."  
"Baby I am so sorry I promise I won't get mad at you again. You know I love you more than anything in the world don't you."  
"Yes, I love you Mummy." Hope said as she squeezed Serena tighter.  
"Come on lay down now time to go to sleep."  
"Night night Mummy."  
"Night night darling. Sweet dreams." 

 

"Hi i have bought us a takeaway I didn't know if you had eaten anything." Bernie said as she walked into the lounge to Serena and kissed her on the lips.  
"I have already eaten I had my tea with Hope."  
"OK, I won't be a second just getting a plate. You had a good day."  
"Interesting. I had a visit from Marcus he wasn't a happy chappie."  
"What did he have to say." Bernie said with a mouth full of food.  
"Oh he was quite forth coming  
With his information about you."  
"Such as." Bernie said nervously.  
"I want to ask you a question and I want the truth OK."  
"OK."  
"How many affairs have you had."  
"What."  
"Just answer the question. How many affairs have you had."  
"Why are you asking me this."  
"JUST ANSWER ME." Serena shouted as she paced the room."  
"What did he tell you."  
"I want you to tell me.  
"THREE ALRIGHT I HAVE HAD THREE." Bernie shouted.  
"Why did you tell me you had only on had the one."  
"Because I wasn't sure how you would react."  
"Bernie who am I to judge you after what I have done in the past." Serena said as she sat down beside Bernie. "I just wished you would have told me from the start."  
"Am sorry. I was so confused back then. I knew I was gay but I was only staying with Marcus for my kids." Bernie cried.  
"Hey its alright Come here." Serena wrapped her arms Bernie and held her close.  
"I don't want to lose you Serena."  
"You won't. There isn't anything else I need to know is there."  
"No that's it."  
"Good."Serena said as she stole a chip.  
"Oy I thought you said you had eaten."  
"I have but that was ages ago. If you loved me you would share with me." Serena smiled.  
"Go get another plate."


	24. I'm dying

"Morning Serena." Josie said as Serena walked in the office. "  
"Hello sweetheart how are you today."   
"I'm OK."   
"Good listen how about me and you and go for lunch later and have a good catch up eh."  
"I would like that, thank you."   
"No problem I would come and find you later."   
"OK. 

 

" Come in."  
"Hello Serena."   
"Margo come in how are you."   
"Could be better."   
"I can't remember the last time I saw you."  
"You have been away from work for some time. How are feeling now."   
"Am good am getting there."  
And how's little Hope. "  
"She's great, she is turning into a proper little madam. So what can I do for you."   
"It's about Josie."   
"What about her."   
"Well I need you to help me."   
"With what."   
"Can Josie come and live with you."   
"Why can't she stay with you."   
"Because I haven't got long left and I need to know that Josie will be taken care off after I go."   
"What do you mean you haven't got long left."   
"I have the big c. I have only got a few months left."   
"Oh Margo am so sorry." Serana said as she stood up and went to hug Margo.   
"I need you to promise me you will look after Josie you will be all she will have left."   
"Of course I will don't worry. I will look after her."   
"I think we also need to tell her who you really are."   
"Do you think it's such a good idea."   
"She needs to know she still has family left Serena. She needs to know you are her sister."  
"Do you think she will be able to cope with that."   
"She is stronger then you think she."   
"Well I am taking her out to dinner at lunch time shall I tell her then."  
"Yes tell her then that will be great."   
"OK."   
"Right I better go let you get on with your work."   
"I speak to you soon yes."   
"Absolutely." 

 

"Hi how's your day going." Bernie said a she rang Serena.   
"I have just had Josies mum here. She is dying Bernie she hasn't got long left."   
"Oh Serena I'm sorry. How's Josie taking the news."   
"She hasn't told her yet. She wants me to tell her that I'm her sister."  
"And are you going to."   
"I am going to tell her this lunchtime. I am so scared Bernie."   
"Am sure it will be fine. Look I have to go I am due in theatre. Speak later."   
"OK."   
"Good luck. I love you."   
"I love you too." 

 

"So what do want to eat."   
"Burger and chips please."   
"Burger and chip it is then.   
"Thank you for bringing out the lunch. "  
"Your very welcome. I haven't spent much time with you since."   
"Maria died."   
"Exactly. Josie there is something I need to tell you. You remember my dad George."  
"Yeah he gave me the job here. He was always kind to me."   
"That's right he thought a lot about you. Josie there is no easy way to tell you this. But my dad George well he is, he is your dad too."   
"Mum says I don't have dad."   
"You do darling my dad is your dad."   
"So that makes you my."   
"Sister I'm your sister Josie."   
"No your not you are my friend my best friend."   
"We can still be best friend. Sister can still be friends too.   
"I want to go home. Take me home."   
"Please Josie. Your my sister, I love you."   
"Just take me home I want my mum."   
"OK let's get you home."


	25. Josie

Serena looked all over for Josie but she couldn’t find her. So she drove back to work to see if she had gone there.  
“Molly is Josie here.”   
“Yes she is in my office crying her eyes. What the hell has happened.”  
“I tell you later i need to make sure she is alright.”  
“No Serena you're not the only one who cares for that girl. Let's go into your office and you can tell me what is going on and I want the truth.”  
“Fine .”  
“Go on then am all ears.”  
“Josie’s mum came to see me this morning and told me she was dying she hasn't got long left.”  
“Oh no well no wonder she is upset then.”  
“Josie doesn’t know about her mum yet.”  
“Then why is she so upset.”  
“She wants me to take Josie in and look after her.”  
“Thats a bit much isn’t it i mean i know you think a lot about her but she isn't your responsibility.”  
“Thats where your wrong she is.”  
“I don't understand.”  
“My dad George well he is Josie’s dad.”  
“What no way.”  
“Its true.”  
“Well that would make you her.”  
“sister , Josie is my sister and that is why she is upset. Now i need to see her.”

 

Josie.”  
Go away.”  
“Josie please.”  
“Why are you only telling me this now I am 22 years old.”  
“I only know about you about 6 months after you started here i swear.”  
“That was 5 years ago. Why are you telling me this now.”  
“Because your mum told me to.”  
“And if she hadn't told you would you ever have told me.”  
“Probably not.”  
“I thought not. Why wouldn’t you have told am I that much of a disappointment to you.”  
“No darling you are not a disappointment to anyone. Everyone loves you.”  
“Do you love me.”  
“I love you so much. More than you will ever know.” Serena said as kneeled down in front of Josie and took her hands. “I didn’t want to tell because I knew you would react like this and I didn't want to upset you.”  
“Do you know all my life I dreamt of what it would be like to have a sister.”  
“I did too.”  
“And know we both have one.”  
“We do, and I have the best sister ever.” Serena smiled.  
“So do i.” Josie cried as she threw her arms around Serena.  
“I love you so much Josie.”  
“I love you too. I always have.”

 

"BERNIE." Hope shouted as she ran to the door to meet Bernie.   
"Hello gorgeous." Have you had a good day with your Grandma."Bernie said as she picked the Little girl up and swung her round. Making the little girl giggle.   
" Yes we baked buns."  
" Wow did you save me and Mummy one. "  
"Yes course."   
"Fab." Bernie looked and saw Serena stood at the door with a worried look on her face. "Hope why don't you go and play for a bit." Serena said.   
"OK Mummy."   
"Are you alright." Bernie said as she followed Serena into the kitchen.   
"No not really." Serena cried.   
"Hey come here what's happened."   
"Josie mum came to see my to tell she was dying."  
"Oh no."   
"Yeap but that's not all she wants me to take Josie in."   
"To move in here."   
"Yes."   
"And are you going to have."   
"Of course I am she's my sister. And that's another thing her mum wanted me to tell her that I was her sister. So I did."   
"And how did go down."   
"Like a lead balloon. She stormed out of the restaurant and would speak to me."   
"Is it all sorted now."   
"I think so."  
"Let's eat shall we am starving I haven't had anything since breakfast."  
"Sounds good."   
"Hope tea's ready sweetheart."   
"Yes."   
"I'm so glad you're here. I don't know what I would without you."  
"Your never going to have to do without me. I am in this for the long haul Serena. I love you and I love Hope."  
"We love you too."


	26. Stay away from my daughter

"So when is Josie moving in." Bernie said the next morning as they got dressed for work.  
I don't know. Her mum needs to talk to her first about what's wrong with her."  
"That won't be an easy conversation to have."  
"I know. Do you think I should ask Margo if I can be there for Josie when she tells her."  
"So you want to be there."  
"Yes I do. She's my sister I want to be there for her."  
"Then ask Margo."  
"I will."  
"I've got to go now or I will be late."  
"OK I will ring you let you know what she says."  
"Ok love you."  
"love you."  
"Mummy I have a tummy ache." Hope said as she came into the bedroom.  
"Have you."  
"Yes I feel sick too."  
"Let's have a look shall we." Bernie said. "Lay on the bed for me."  
"Ouch it hurts there."  
"It does."  
"Yes."  
"What up with her."  
"I can't feel anything just keep an eye on her."  
"Right I better ring work tell them I won't be in today."  
"OK if she gets worse ring me up alright."  
"OK, see you later."  
"Come here you let's go and see what's on the TV shall we."  
"Yeah." 

 

"Mummy I'm hungry."  
"I thought you had tummy ache and felt sick."  
"I don't anymore."  
"You have soon recovered haven't you." Hope nodded and looked back at the TV.  
"Hope did you even have a tummy ache. Am talking to you. Don't ignore mummy Hope."  
"No."  
"Then why lie to me."  
"I didn't want to go to grandma's today."  
"Why not"  
"I wanted to stay with you."  
"Hope I had to go to work."  
"Why now."  
"Because as much I would like to stay at home all day with you. I need to work."  
"Don't like you going to work."  
"Your going to be starting nursery in a few weeks anyway."  
"I'm not going to nursery."  
"Yes you are."  
"NO AM NOT." Hope shouted. "Hope what is wrong with you today."  
"Nothing." Hope sulked as she stood up and went to walk away.  
"Oh no you don't lady. Come here and talk to me." Serena said as she sat Hope on her knee. The little girl put her head down so she didn't have yo look at Serena. "Hope talk to me tell mummy what's wrong."  
"You won't shout at me."  
"I won't shout I promise darling."  
"I don't like grandma's boyfriend."  
"Alfred."  
"Yes.”  
“Why don't you like him.”  
“I broke a glass and he shouted at me. He was gonna hit me but Grandma stopped him.”  
“When was this.”  
“Yesterday.”  
“Its ok baby mummy will sort it out alright.” Serena said as she cuddled a crying Hope.

 

“Hello darling."  
"Is he here." Serena said as she barged past her mum.  
“Who"  
“Sergeant Major. Ah here he is.”  
“Hello Serena.  
“Don't hello Serena me. You vile little man.”  
“Sweetheart what's wrong.”  
“I was hoping you would tell me mum, but no Hope told me instead.”  
“Told you what.”  
"All about you shouting and raising her hand to her."  
"He didn't hit her darling."  
"Only because you stopped him mum. Besides it not his place to shout at her either."  
"She was being naughty running about." Alfred said.  
"She's a child it's what they do."  
"She broke something."  
"It was only a glass and Hope said it was an accident."  
"She needs discipline now before she gets worse."  
"Hope has discipline she is a good girl. The only person who tells her off if she is naughty, Is me have you got that. I don't want him anywhere near my child again."  
"Serena it was not as bad as all that."  
"If he is here then you won't see Hope simple as that."  
"Serena you can't stop me seeing Hope she's my Grandaughter."  
"And she's my daughter and I have to keep her safe."  
"From what I have heard from Adrienne you all but neglect your daughter."  
"Is that what you honestly think mum."  
"I said used to not now. Your life is back on track now."  
"For God's sake I had lost my wife."  
"I lost your dad but I didn't go to pieces."  
"Well that's because I love Maria more than anything. You never really loved dad did you."  
"I loved your dad."  
"And what about him mum." "Do you love him."  
"I care about him."  
"More than you do me and Hope."  
"Of course not."  
"You obviously don't think much about me to say what you said in the first place."Serena said as she walked to the door.  
"Don't go we need to talk darling."  
"Stay away from me and stay away from my daughter. Do you know something there is no wonder my dad had an affair."  
"Your father never cheated on me Serena."  
"Oh yes he did. I hope you and him in there will be very happy together. I don't want anything else to do with you."


	27. Who's the dad

"Fletch is Bernie around." Serena said as she walked onto AAU visibly upset.   
"Are you ok Serena."   
"I just need to see Bernie."   
"I'll go get her for you."   
"Thank you."   
"Bernie Serena is at the nurse's desk and she is asking for you."   
"OK."   
"Did I say she looks really upset."   
"I'll sort it thanks Fletch."  
Bernie walked up to the Nurse's station and saw Serena with her head in her hands. "Serena what's wrong."   
"Oh Bernie." Serena said as she flung her arms around Bernie and squeezed her.  
"What's happened."   
"I have done something really stupid."  
"Let's go in my office shall we."   
"Can we go get a coffee and go outside instead please."   
"Course we can. Fletch I'm going on my break alright."   
"Yes boss."   
"Come on sweetheart." 

 

"So you going to tell me what's happened."  
"Well for starters Hope wasn't poorly this morning she made it up so she could stay with me. She didn't want to go to my mum's."   
"I thought she loved to go to your mum's."   
"She did till her Alfred shouted at her yesterday and went to hit her but my mum stopped him."   
"What he went to hit her."   
"Yeah."   
"I'll kill him." Bernie said as she stood up.   
"Bernie don't I have sorted it all out. I have been round there and given them both what for."  
"What did you say to him."   
"That I don't want him anywhere near my child again."   
"I should think so."   
"He said my mum told him that I was neglecting Hope."   
"What".  
"Well she tried to backtrack then and said that was ages ago when she said that. That's both you and mum that have said i neglect Hope. Am I really that bad a mum." Serena cried.   
"Of course you're not. You are a fantastic mum. I didn't mean what I said I was just jealous because I thought I couldn't be with you."  
"Well mum obviously did."   
"So what happens now."   
"I told her she won't see Hope if that man is at the house. Then we ended up having a big row and."   
"And what."   
"I told mum about dad's affair."   
"You told her about Josie."   
"God no I nearly did but I stopped myself. I told her I didn't want anything else to do with her."  
"Did you mean it."   
"I don't know, all I know is that I have to keep my baby safe."   
"All that matters is Hope. Anyway, I better go and pick her up from her nan and grandads I drop her off earlier. I said I wouldn't be long."   
"Do you want me to come home with you."   
"It's alright I'll be fine now."   
"If you're sure."   
"Am sure." Serena said as she lent for and gave Bernie a chaste kiss. "See you later."   
"See you later." Bernie said as Serena started to walk away. "Oy Campbell."   
"What."  
"I love you."   
"I love you too." 

 

"What are you doing here." Serena said to Adrienne as she got out of the car.   
"I think we need to talk don't you."   
"I haven't got anything to say to you. Come on sweetie." Serena said as she got Hope out of the car and held her hand as they went into the house.   
"Serena you can't just drop a bombshell like that and just walk away."   
"You go through and play in the lounge sweetheart alright."   
"Yes Mummy."   
"Serena talk to me. Do you know who your dad had an affair with. Serena please."   
"Yes I do."  
"Who is it. Do I know her."   
"What does it matter now."   
"It matters to me. I have a right to know."   
"It was Margo."   
"Margo, Margo Smith."   
"Yes."   
"I don't believe this me and her were friends."   
"You still are friends."   
"Not any bloody more we're not. I can't believe she would do this to me. After all I did for her when she had that kid. Wait till I see her."   
"Mum you can't go round there mouthing off. What's done is done."   
"How long did it go on for."  
"I don't know."   
"I think you do. You and your dad were always as thick as thieves. He told you everything."   
"It was going on for quite a while that's all I know."  
"I wonder if your dad knew who the dad to Josie is."  
"How would dad know."   
"I bet he did. And I bet you know don't you."   
"No no." Serena said as she looked out the kitchen window.   
"I think you do. Tell me."   
"I can't, I have said enough already. And I if you knew you would really kick off."  
"Hold on the penny has finally dropped. George is her dad isn't he."


	28. I don't want her

"Am right aren't I. George is Josie's dad isn't he."   
"Yes mum he his."   
"I can't believe this. How long have you known."  
"Dad told me just before he died."   
"You have known for nearly 4 years and you never thought to tell me. Bloody hell I'm your mother Serena I had a right to know."   
"Dad made me promise not to tell you."   
"And you always did what your father told you didn't you. You were always daddy little girl weren't you."   
"Mum please don't be angry with me I thought I was doing the right thing. I only told josie the truth yesterday."   
"Glad to know I'm wasn't the only one left in the dark. Wait till I see that bloody woman."   
"Mum you can’t go round there shooting your mouth off. Margo has gotten enough on her plate.”  
“She will have more on her plate when i see her believe me.”  
“SHE’S DYING MUM” Serena shouted as she broke down in tears.  
“What did you just say.”  
“She’s dying mum she hasn’t gone long left.”  
“I’m suppose to be her friend why didn’t she tell me.”  
“I don’t know.”  
“I want to see her.”  
“Do you think that’s a good idea.”  
“I’m not going to kick off i just want to be there to support my friend.”  
“Ok let me just get Hope and we will go alright.”  
“Yes.”

 

“Hi come in you two.” Margo said as she opened the door to Serena and her mum.  
“I hope you don’t mind us popping in like this.”  
“Of course not.”  
“Come here you.” Adrienne said as she pulled Margo in for a hug. “ serena has told me everything.”  
“Everything.”  
“Everything. “  
“I’m so sorry i never meant to hurt you.” Margo cried  
“Don’t worry about that now. Why didn’t you tell me you were ill.”  
“I didn’t want to worry you.”  
“Well am worried now. Have you told Josie.”  
“I haven’t plucked up the courage yet.”  
“Do you want to tell now while we are both here for you.” Serena said.  
“Would you.”  
“Of course we would.”  
“Ok i will go get her. Go through to the lounge.”

 

"Serena Mrs Campbell what are you doing here."   
"Serena and her mum have come to see us."   
"What for."   
"Darling you know how Serena told you yesterday that you and her were sister."  
"Yes."  
"Well I told her to tell you because I can't do this."   
"Do you want me to do it." Serena said as she took Margo's hand.   
"Please."   
"Sweetheart your mum wanted you to know about me because she's."   
"Am dying darling."   
"You can't be your not ill."   
"I am I have cancer and there is nothing the doctors can do."   
"What will happen to me."  
"You are going to move in with Serena."   
"Am I."   
"If you want to. Your not going to be on your own. I will be there for you. I will look after you."   
"Me too." Adrienne said.   
"Thank you, but I want to stay with mum."   
"No sweetheart Serena is talking about when I have gone. You are moving in with her."   
"And what if I don't want to.   
Did anyone actually think about asking me what I want."   
"Josie it for the best Serena is your sister she can look after you better than anyone else."   
"I don't want Serena and I don't want anyone else. I just want you mum." Josie said as she ran out the room.   
"That went well not."   
"Am sure she will come round it will just take time." Adrienne said.   
"I don't think so will."


	29. I want to live with you

"Well that went well didn't it." Margo said as she put her head in her hands.  
"I'll go up to her." Serena said.  
"Thank you."  
"Josie can I come in."  
"Yes." Josie sobbed. Serena went in the bedroom and sat on the bed and put her arms around Josie. "I'm sorry I shouted."  
"It's OK your upset it's a lot to take in."  
"How long had mum got to live."  
"Not long sweetheart."  
"Do you want me to come and live with you."  
"Of course but only if you want to."  
"You have got Hope and your new girlfriend you don't want me around."  
"I will always want you around your my sister. I love you Josie."  
"I love you too."  
"Come and give your big sister a hug." Serena said as she grabbed Josie and pulled her close for a hug. "I will always want want you in my life and don't ever think otherwise. You are a part of my family and you always will be if you like it or not."  
"I like it. When will I be moving in with you."  
"Whenever you like." 

 

"Are you ok love." Margo asked Josie when her and Serena came back downstairs.  
"Am mum I am sorry I ran off like that."  
"It's OK I understand."  
"I want to live with Serena."  
"Right when do you want to move in."  
"We have been talking and I want to move in with Serena at the weekend."  
"The weekend you don't have to move in that quickly darling."  
"I know but I want to be settled before well before you go."  
"Seems sensible to me Margo." Adrienne said and she took her hand. "You know Serena will look after her."  
"I know she will."  
"We better go I need pick Hope up she is only at the neighbours and I don't want to leave her too long."  
"OK thanks for coming."  
"I will come round tomorrow and see you." Adrienne said as she gave Margo a hug. I love you loads. "  
"I love you too am sorry about you know."  
"Don't worry about that. Let's just concentrate on you eh."  
"Thank you."  
"I will look after Josie don't you worry." Serena said as she gave Margo a hug.  
"I know you will thank you." 

 

"She's moving in at the weekend that's a bit soon isn't it." Bernie said that evening after Serena told her the news.  
"I don't think it is she wants to settle before she loses her mum."  
"I hope you know what your doing."  
"Of course I do she is my sister Bernie she is family."  
"But she needs routine doesn't she."  
"Yes and."  
"And you are going to change your life around her are you.  
"If I have to yes."  
"It's not going to be easy."  
"Why are you so concerned it's not like you live her is it."  
"I know that am just worried about how you will cope. And how she will cope being in a different environment with different people."  
"Josie adored Hope and visa versa."  
"But she doesn't know me does she."  
"Well maybe you shouldn't come round then till she settles in properly."  
"I tell you what I will go now shall I."  
"Don't be like that."  
"Why not it's pretty clear that you don't want me near your family. I call you that's if you want me to." Bernie said as she walked to the door.  
"Bernie don't go."  
"See you around maybe." 


	30. I've missed you

“Post for you Serena" Molly said as she entered the office.  
“Thanks.”  
“Where's Josie today.”  
“Her mum isn't well.”  
“Right I'll let you get on.”  
“Thank God for that.” Serena said as she read one of the letters.  
“Good news.”  
"Yes I think so. I'll catch you later." Serena picked up her mobile and rang Bernie.  
"Hello."  
"Hi know you probably don't want to talk to me right now. But I have just got a letter. You have a court date."  
"What."  
"A court date you are finally going to get to see your kids."  
"I can't believe this. What if Marcus still wins custody."  
"At least he won't be able to stop you from seeing them will he."  
"Thank you so much."  
"It's fine I will send you thid letter out to your address OK."  
"So I won't see you now."  
"I thought that was what you wanted."  
"Is it hell. Of course I want to see you. I miss you Serena."  
"I miss you too."  
"Can I come over tonight."  
"God you think you need to ask."  
"I will come over later then yes."  
"Definitely see you later."  
"Bye."  
"Bye"  
"Serena."  
"Yes."  
"I love you."  
"I love you too." Serena smiled as she put down her phone. "Right back to work." 

 

"Excuse me sir you can't go there." Molly said as Serena's office door open.  
"I can do whatever I like."  
"Mr Dunn if you don't mind you can't just walk in ny office."  
"But it's alright for you to try and take my kids away from me."  
"I am not trying to trying to take your kids away from you. I am just making sure Miss Wolfe gets to see her children. Is her right she is their mum."  
"She lost all rights to them kids when she did what she did."  
"Mr Dunn having an affair does not make Miss Wolfe a bad parent."  
"It's does when she is upstairs shagging another woman while my kids are playing downstairs."  
"And you have proof of this do you."  
"Yes I caught them at it."  
"Look Mr Dunn I am afraid I can't talk to you anymore about this case am working for Miss Wolfe not you."  
"I will see you on court then."  
"You most definitely will."  
"Are you alright." Molly said as she stuck her head round the door.  
"Yes fine thanks he doesn't scare me." 

 

"Hope stop messing with you tea and just eat it please." Serena said later that night. "What's up with you."  
"When is Bernie coming again. I miss her."  
"Actually she is coming round tonight."  
"Really can I stay up and see her."  
"I don't know about that. I don't know what time she will get here."  
"Please mummy I want to see her. I have seen her for ages."  
"It's only been a week Hope."  
"That's ages mummy."  
"OK OK you can stay up."  
"Yes thank you." Hope said as she threw her arms Serena. 

 

"BERNIE." Hope shouted as she walked through the door. Hope ran to her and Bernie picked her up.  
"Hello darling."  
"I missed you."  
"I miss you too." Serena looked at two out of the 4 people she loved most in the world sharing a tender moment.  
"Have you eaten."  
"No am starving."  
"I have left you some stew if you want some.  
"Please that will be great."  
"Hope why don't you go find something to watch on the TV while I get Bernie something to eat."  
"Ok mummy."  
"Come on." Serana said as she took Bernie’s hand and led her through to the kitchen.  
"I had Marcus come to my office again today uninvited."  
"What did he say this time."  
"The same shit as last time. That your an unfit mother just because you had an affair. He was quite mad that we had a court date."  
"He didn't hurt you did he."  
"He won't dare. He doesn't scare me Bernie."  
"Good I couldn't bare it if anyone hurt you. Bernie said as she wrapped her arms around Serena."I've missed you so much. I never want to be apart from you again."  
"I've missed you too. Are you going to stay tonight."  
"Well I have brought an overnight bag just in case."  
"Eager are we."  
"Very I need you."  
"I need you too." Serena said as kissed Bernie. "Right let's get some of this stew inside you. Something tells me you are going to need all your strength tonight my darling.  
"I can't wait."  
"Neither can I." 


	31. Sandy

"There you go you get that down while I go put Hope in bed." Serena said as she placed the bowl of stew in front Bernie.  
"OK thank you." Bernie said as she pulled Serena for a kiss.  
"I won't be long. Hope come on darling time for bed."  
"Can't I stay up for a bit."  
"You have stayed up longer than usual come on baby up to bed."  
"Can I go say goodnight to Bernie first."  
"OK but be quick."  
"Goodnight Bernie mummy says I have got to go to bed now."  
"Goodnight sweetheart sleep well." Bernie said as she gave Hope a hug.  
"Night see you tomorrow."  
"Night night."  
"Come on you leave Bernie to eat in peace. I won't be long." 

"Teeth first Missy." Serena said as Hope was just about to climb into bed.  
"Aw mummy."  
"Never mind aw mummy come on teeth." Serena laughed.  
"Mummy."  
"Yes baby."  
"Are you going to marry Bernie."  
"It's a bit early for that I think."  
"But you love her."  
"Yes I do but we haven't known each other long enough to think about getting married."  
"I like Bernie."  
"I knew you do sweetheart. And Bernie really likes you. Come on bed time." Serena said as she picked Hope up and kissed her cheek.  
"Goodnight Mummy." Hope said as she snuggled under the duvet.  
"Goodnight baby. I love you."  
"Love you mummy night."  
"Sweet dreams angel." 

Serena walked down stairs and into the lounge. She smiled as she saw Bernie fast asleep on the sofa. Serena wrapped Bernie up with a blanket off the chair and went into the kitchen to wash the pots. When she finished she went back into the lounge. Bernie was still asleep so she turned the TV off and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
"I love you." She whispered as she turned the lamp off and went upstairs to bed. 

"Morning Bernie." Hope said as she jumped on her the next morning and gave her a hug.  
"Morning sweetie." Bernie said groggily.  
"Did you sleep on here all night."  
"Looks like it."  
"Hope I said not to wake Bernie didn't I." Serena said as she came into the lounge.  
"She's alright it was a lovely way to wake up."  
"I bet it was."  
"Beside I should be getting up anyway, I have a difficult surgery. "  
"Rather you than me. Come and have some breakfast and a drink first though yes."  
"Definitely. Come on let's go and have some breakfast Hope."  
"Yes am hungry."  
"Go on then your cereals are on the table waiting for you." Serena said as she went to follow Hope but Bernie stopped her. "What's up."  
"Am sorry about last night. I just laid down and the next thing I knew Hope was jumping on me."  
"It's fine really."  
"But we were supposed to you know."  
"There is always tonight. Depending on how busy the ward is today."  
"Well you better get a good breakfast inside of you then. Come on."

Serena am glad you could come this woman is getting on my nerves" Bernie said as Serena walked onto the ward.  
"Whats the problem."  
"She fell on in town and now she wants to sue the council. The sooner her husband comes to get her the better." "Right lead the way."  
"Serena."  
"Sandy


	32. You won't tell me husband

"You two know each other." Bernie said.   
"You could say that."   
"What are you doing here Serena."   
"Miss Wolfe rang me said you needed a lawyer. After your fall."  
"Your a lawyer."   
"Yes I have my own business."   
"You learn something new everyday."   
"You certainly do. So you're married."   
"Yes that's right."   
"Why did you not tell me."   
"You never asked."   
"Serena can I have a word outside please." Bernie said as she walked out the cubical.   
"What's up."   
"How do you know Sandy."   
"Does it matter."   
"Yes it does matter. Just tell me."   
"I met her when I was in your words sleeping around."   
"You've slept with Sandy." Serena nodded. "How many times."   
"Bernie."   
"Tell me."   
"Just the once. I told you I never slept with anyone more than once only you." Serena said as she went to stroke Bernie cheek but she moved away. "Bernie please you know what I was like. I was in a bad place."   
"But Sandy Serena she is an awful person. She has been a pain in the arse since they brought her this morning  
"Am sorry. She wasn't like that when I met her."  
"What was she like."   
"She was nice, kind nothing like what you have been saying about her."  
"How long ago was this."   
"A couple of days before I met you."   
"I need some air."   
"Bernie please don't walk away. You know what I was like. It didn't bother you that much before."   
"That's before I found out you had slept with Cruella de vil in there."   
"I told you the other women meant nothing to me. You are the only one that has ever mattered to me."   
“I can’t do this right now.”  
"Let’s go for a coffee and a chat.”  
“I would rather be on my own.” Bernie said as she walked into her office. Serena went back into the cubical.

 

“Right then let’s get down to business shall we.” Serena said.  
“Hop in then.” Sandy said as she pulled the covers back.  
“I don’t think so."  
"You know you want to. You couldn't get enough of me that night we spent together."   
"I am with someone,”  
“So am I but it didn’t stop me sleeping with you before, Mind you I don't think we actually slept that much did we.” Sandy smirked.  
“I wouldn’t have slept with you if I'd have known you were married.”  
“Yes you would. That was one of the best nights of my life with you.”  
“Stop please.”  
“So who’s the lucky woman then.”  
“None of your business.”  
“Feisty, I like a feisty woman.”  
“Look what happened between us was a one off and will never happen again.”  
“Don’t tell me you are in love.”  
“Yes I am.”  
“Serena Campbell doesn't do love remember.”  
“Well it seems I do.”  
“What's so special about her. I take it it's a her.”  
“Of course it is.”  
“What’s this woman got that all the other woman you have slept with haven't.”  
“I love her. I love everything about her. She had been there for me helped me at a time when I didn't care about anyone or anything. She is perfect."

 

“So are you.” Bernie said as she opened the curtains.  
“You, You and the doctor are together.”  
“Yes we are.” Bernie said as she smiled at Serena.  
“Good luck love your going to need it with this one here.”  
“What's that supposed to mean.”  
“Serena is a slag she just can’t keep her knickers on.”  
“You say one more thing about Serena and I swear I will have you removed from this hospital. ”  
“Watch it i could put in a complaint about you.”  
“Try it.”  
“Walk away from her Miss Wolfe. She will cheat on you she just can’t help herself.”  
“Am warning you.”  
“Do you have any idea how many women she has slept with.”  
“And does yours husband know that you are one of them.” Serena said.  
“You wouldn't dare.”  
“She might not but i would. You have been a pain in the arse since you came in here. Talking to my staff and other patients like dirt.”  
”Come on, let's go to your office.”  
“See you soon Serena.”  
“I don’t think you will.”  
“She will soon get fed up with you Miss Wolfe.”  
“If you don’t want your husband to find out about me and you, i would shut your mouth your right now.” Serena said, as she got close up to Sandy.  
“Serena come on.”

 

“My God that woman I could swing for her.” Bernie said as they walked into her office. “Serena are you alright.”  
“She's got a point though hasn't she.”  
“No she hasn't.”  
“She has you can do so much better than me.”  
“Don't be daft.”  
“It's true I mean look at you. You are beautiful and smart.My God your a Surgeon for crying out loud.”  
“And you are stunning. And a lawyer you have to be smart to do that job too. Serena don't let her get to you.”  
“Too late she already has. Am sorry.”

 

“No I won't let you do this you are not breaking up with me. Don't listen to her she's a bitch."  
"They will always be people like Sandy from my past who think I am a slag after what I used to do. And who can blame them."  
"I don't care about anyone else. I care about you and Hope and that's it."   
"You were mad though when you realised I had slept with Sandy. I saw the way you looked at me."   
"I was just shocked that's all."   
"You looked at me like you were disgusted in me."   
"No no I didn't."  
"You did. Hell am even disgusted in myself and how I used to be."  
"You were grieving. Grief makes us do things we wouldn't normally do. I should know I see it on a daily basis. Serena I love you. You make me so happy."  
"Really."   
"Really. All I need in this world is you and Hope and my kids if I ever get to see them again."  
"You will because I will make sure of that." Serena smiled as she took Bernie’s hands. "I love you too. And I have it on very good authority that Hope quite likes you as well." Serena smiled.   
"Kiss me then."   
"This is your workplace."   
"And it's also my ward." Bernie said as she shut the blinds and walked back closer to Serena. "So why don't you put me out of my misery and kiss me."   
"What woman could resist such an other. Serena laughed as she kissed Bernie.   
"I don't want anyone else but you." Bernie said as she rested her head on Serena's and looked into her eyes.   
"I don't want anyone but you either. You know Sandy was wrong about one thing."   
"She was wrong about everything."   
"Not everything, but she was wrong about hurting you. That's something I will never do. You mean too much to me."  
"How much do I mean to you."   
"Everything."


	33. Moving in

So today is the day eh."Bernie said as she woke up and saw Serena getting dressed.  
"Yep I just want everything to be perfect for Josie."  
"It will be you never stopped cleaning yesterday."  
"Do you think she will the bedroom."  
"Am sure she will. Stop worrying."  
"I can't help it. I just want her to feel at home here. And be happy with us."  
"It's going to be a big change for you and Hope too. You are going to have to have a strict regime and stick to it."  
"I know that Bernie. We have already been through all this remember." Serena said as she sat on the bed. "I can handle this. She is my sister at the end of the day."  
"Right I better get dressed and ready for work." Bernie said as she kissed Serena.  
"I better get Hope off to nursery. I will see you tonight yes."  
"Actually I think I better go back to my flat tonight."  
"Why."  
"I just think you, Hope and Josie need some time by yourself to get used to living with each other."  
"I want her to get used to you too."  
"And she will eventually. I just think for now it should just be you 3 is that ok."  
"It's gonna have to be isn't it." Serena sighed as she walked out of the bedroom. 

 

"Right in you come Josie." Serena said they got home later that day. "I just want you to make yourself at home. This is your home now."  
"Josie come on I will show your bedroom." Hope said as she jumped up down excitedly.  
"Let her get through the door first darling."  
"No I would like to see my bedroom. Come On Hope." Hope took Josie's hand and led her upstairs. Serena looked at them walking up the stairs and smiled to herself. Serena pulled her phone out and saw a text from Bernie. 

Bernie  
Are you alright. xx

Serena  
Yes fine we have just got in. Hope is showing Josie her bedroom. xx

Bernie  
I will leave you to it then. xx

Serena  
Can't you come over when you have finished. xx

Bernie  
I don't think it's a good idea.  
Xx

Serena  
Why not.xx

Bernie  
It just isn't. I will ring you tomorrow. Xx

Serena  
Fine. 

Bernie  
Don't be mad at me. Xx

Serena throw her phone on the sofa and went upstairs to see how Hope and Josie were getting on.  
"You can play with my toys whenever you want to." Hope said as they sat her bed.  
"Thank you." Serena watched them both chatting and felt a tear run down her face.  
"How are you to getting on." Serena said as she walked into the room.  
"Fine thanks."  
"Mummy can Josie sleep in my bed with me."  
"Josie had got her own bedroom sweetheart. She needs her own space."  
"OK."  
"I'd you want me sleep in your bed with you one night I will OK."  
"Yes mummy she said yes.  
"I know I heard. Right who wants something to eat."  
"Me me me." Hope said excitedly.  
"What do you want. Josie is there anything impacticular you want."  
"No I eat anything."  
"Right what about a pizza."  
"Great."  
"Right let's go have a look at the menus shall we." 

 

Later that night when pizza had been eaten. And Hope and Josie were both in bed. Serena sat in bed thinking about Bernie. Why hadn't see messaged her since this afternoon. Serena picked up her phone and rang her. But it went straight to voicemail.  
"Ring me when you get this message I need to talk to you. I love you." Serena put her phone down turned out the light and went to sleep. 

3 weeks later  
"Serena this is Adele your new receptionist." Molly said.  
"Hi nice to meet you. Am sorry I didn't i interview you. I have been up to my neck in it the past few weeks."  
"Nice to meet you. Its fine really. Adele said as eh smiled at Serena.  
"Right I leave you with Molly she will show you what is what."  
"Thank you. Serena seems nice." Adele said as Serena walked away.  
"She is she hasn't been back at work very long herself. She was off for nearly 3 years."  
"Wow has been ill."  
"No her wife died it hit her really hard. She decided to stay at home with there baby daughter."  
"That must have been hard for her."  
"It was. Am sorry I really shouldn't be telling you all this."  
"Don't worry I won't say anything."  
"Thanks."  
"So I take she is single now then."  
"No she has got a girlfriend Bernie. But between you and me she hasn't seen or heard anything from her for over 3 weeks."  
"So have they split."  
"I don't know she hasn't said they have. Anyway back to work."  
"Of course." 

 

"You wanted to see me." Adele said as she knocked on Serena's office door.  
"Yes sorry to keep you when you are ready for going home.  
"It's not a problem."  
"Good please sit down. I just wanted to ask you how your day has been really."  
"Good everyone has been so nice to me."  
"Good am glad there not a bad bunch really. If you have any problems at all please don't hasatate to come and talk to me."  
"I will."  
"Right then that's all I will see you tomorrow."  
"Actually I was going to go to the pub down the road for a drink I don't suppose you fancy joinig me do you."  
"I would love to but I have to pick my little girl up from nursery."  
"OK some other time then."  
"Definitely."  
"Right I better let you get off and you get your little girl. See you tomorrow Miss Campbell."  
"See you tomorrow and please call me Serena." "Bye Serena."  
"Bye Adele." 


	34. Do you remember me

2 weeks later  
It was the first day of Marcus and Bernie’s day in court. Serena was feeling nervous as she drove to the courthouse. She hadn't heard from or seen Bernie in over 5 weeks. She had sent text after text and voicemail after voicemail and still nothing. Well she thought I just have to face facts it's over between us she thought as she pulled into the car park. She obviously wants nothing more to do with me. Serena racked her brains trying thing if she said or did something wrong the last time she saw Bernie. She was sure she hadn't. Serena got out of her car and got her briefcase out of the boot. And walked into the courthouse.  
"Hello Miss Campbell long time no see." The security guard said as Serena walked through the body scanner.  
"Hi Barry how are you keeping."  
"Not too bad still here."  
"Good what courtroom is Dunn v Wolfe in please."  
"Courtroom 3. Follow me we have an office you can use."  
"Thanks Barry."  
"There you go."  
"When Miss Wolfe arrives can you send her in to me please. I need to go through a few things with her before we go into court."  
"Yes of course." 

 

"Miss Wolfe is here Miss Campbell."  
"Thanks Barry."  
"Hi Serena."Bernie said as she walked in the room. Serena thought she looked gorgeous in her black trouser suit and her hair tied back.  
"So you do remember me do you."  
"Of course I remember you."  
"You sure about that are you. Because I haven't heard anything from you for over 5 weeks. If you didn't want to be with me anymore I would rather you had just it to my face then ignore me."  
"Am sorry."  
"I don't want to hear it Bernie. As soon as this court case is over whatever the outcome I never want to see you again."  
"Serena I can explain."  
"Save it for someone that gives a shit Bernie. You can go now."  
"Serena."  
"I said you can go."  
Bernie stood up and walked to the door.  
"I love you."  
"No you don't. Not to do what you have done. Am not sure you ever really loved me." Bernie walked out the door and slammed it shut. Serena sat down and put her head in her hands and cried. 

 

"Your honour I would like to invite Mr Dunn to answer a few questions." Mrs Stainforth Marcus's lawyer said.  
"Mr Dunn could you please stand up please."The judge said.  
"Mr Dunn you are alleging that Miss Wolfe had multiple affairs during your marriage is that right."  
"Yes there is about 5 up to my knowledge." Serena looked at Bernie who was sat next to her but Bernie just put her head down.  
"Why did Miss Wolfe have all these affairs do you suppose."  
"Why because she is trollop who can't keep her hands to herself when it comes to other women."  
"Object your honour." Serena said as she stood up. "I don't see what all this about who Miss Wolfe sleeps with has any bearing on the case."  
"Mrs Stainforth."  
"Your honour it has very much to do with this case."  
"Carry on then."  
"Thank you. Mr Dunn is it right that you caught Miss Wolfe in bed with another woman in the bed that you two shared together.  
"That right."  
"That's a lie." Bernie whispered to Serena.  
"Shush." Serena said.  
"And it is right that all the while Miss Wolfe was in bed with this woman your children were downstairs the whole time."  
"Yes it is."  
"No further question your honour." 

 

"Mr Dunn why do you feel you have the right to keep Miss Wolfe away from her children." Serena said as she stood up.  
"Because I am the father."  
"And she is there mum. And has every right to see her children as much as you do don't you think.".  
"No I don't. She has never put our kids first ever. All Bernie cares about is Bernie always has done."  
"Mr Dunn do you children ever ask about their mother."  
"Sometimes."  
"And what do you tell them about her."  
"That she doesn't care about then so why should they care about her."  
"But Miss Wolfe does care about her kids she loves them very much."  
"That's what she has told you. She is just trying to get you on her side. She probably fancies you. Because your gay aren't you Miss Campbell."  
"Mr Dunn anymore comments like that and you will be thrown out do you understand." The judge said.  
"Yes Sir." Marcus smirked.  
"It's fine your Honour I am will g to answer Mr Dunn's questions.  
"Very well."  
"What has me or Miss Wolfe being gay got to with this Mr Dunn."  
"She is just probably trying to get into your knickers a good looking woman like you who could resist."  
"Is that right."  
"Yes. I'll have you know Mr Dunn I am a married woman."  
"Not really though are you. I heard your wife died a few years ago."  
"Mr Dunn, Miss Campbells personal life is out of bounds do you understand."  
"Absolutely."  
"No further questions your honour."  
"I think we will leave it for lunch. I would like everyone back in 2 hours." The judge said he walked out of court.  
"Serena can we have lunch together and talk."  
"What makes you think I am interested in what you have to say."  
"I love you Serena."  
"Well I don't love you. See you back here in two hours." Serena said as she packed her stuff up and walked out. 


	35. Stop please

After the lunch break every return to the courtroom. They all stood up when the judge walked in.  
"I would like Miss Wolfe to take the stand your honour." Mrs Stainforth said.  
Bernie looked at Serena and stood up. "Miss Wolfe how long has it been since you last saw your children."  
"It's been a while."  
"And does that bother you."  
"Of course it does I wouldn't be here fighting to see them if it didn't bother me."  
"Is it true what Mr Dunn said that you put your affairs with women before your kids."  
"No nearly everything he has told you is a lie."  
"So what is the truth then."  
"Yes I had affairs but it was because I was confused about my sexualy. I always knew that I was gay."  
"And did you feel like this when you met Mr Dunn."  
"Yes I did."  
"Then why did you marry him."  
"Because I thought it would be easier to marry a man. Less hassle for people."  
"And know."  
"Now I don't care who knows I am gay. You see I've met this wonderful woman who turned my life inside out. I've never met anyone quite like her before." Bernie said as she looked at Serena but Serena turned away. "But like an idiot I went and ruined it. And know I am back to square one I have nobody."  
"It what way did you ruined it with her."  
"Objection your honour." Serena said as she stood up. "What's Miss Wolf's past relationships have to do with her seeing her kids."  
"Agreed move on Mrs Stainforth."  
"No more questions your honour."  
"Miss Campbell have you got any questions."  
"Miss Wolfe you work as Doctor right."  
"That's right."  
"That must be a very demanding job."  
"It is you meet all sorts of people. That's where I met the love of my life."  
"Is that so."  
"It is but I have lost her now because I am a complete idiot. I have lost the most beautiful woman in the world. And apart from my children she is the best thing that has ever happened to me."  
"Did you spend plenty of time with your children before Mr Dunn stopped you." Serena said changing the subject as she could feel herself choking up.  
"Yes I did I spent as much time as I could with them work permitting."  
"Miss Wolfe." Serena said as she cleared her throat "Why do you think Mr Dunn has stopped you from seeing your kids."  
"I think it's because I don't love him anymore. When I left him he told me I was never going to see the children again."  
"Did you ever love Mr Dunn."  
"In the beginning I did or I tried to. But I love my kids and I miss them so much." Bernie cried.  
"That will be all thank you."  
Bernie sat back down at the side of Serena. Serena never looked at Bernie as she sat down. They all stood up as the judge left the courtroom.  
"So what happens now." Bernie said as Serena stood up.  
"We wait." Serena said as she walked out of the courtroom. 

 

"Serena will you just talk to me."  
"I have told you I am not interested in anything you have yo say."  
"I meant every word in there you know."  
"Well let's hope the judge believes you because I sure as hell don't."  
"Serena."  
"Leave me alone Bernie. I need to just talk to this lady." Serena said as she walked away. "Adele what are you doing here."  
"I thought you might need this paperwork."  
"No I don't need that but thanks anyway."  
"It's OK." Bernie watched Serena and the woman laughing. She's replaced me already Bernie thought to herself.  
"I better let you get on." Adele said. "I don't suppose you fancy going for that drink you have been promising me for weeks tonight do you."  
"Don't tempt me."  
"Why not. Come on let me take you for a drink."  
"Why not my daughter and sister are at my mums tonight so go on then. I will message you when I have finished here OK."  
"Great see you later.  
"You will." Serena said as she smiled and walked to where Bernie was standing.  
"Who was that." Bernie said.  
"Just someone who works for me she thought I needed some paperwork. Not that I have to explain myself to you."  
"Are you sleeping with her."  
"Excuse me."  
"I said are you sleeping with her."  
"No am not. Not that it's got anything to do with you. Why the hell would you even ask me that."  
"Well with your track record with woman you have to ask these questions."  
"How dare you. By the sounds of it you have had your fair share too. "  
"I'd have a long way to go to beat you darling. At least I can count on one hand how many women I have slept with unlike you."  
"Your lucky your in courthouse because I would love to slap you right now."  
"Dunn vs Wolfe."  
"Saved by the bell."  
"You wouldn't have hit me."  
"Don't tempt me Bernie. You are this close believe me." 

"I have listened to both sides and read both your statements that I ask you got." The judge said. "Mr Dunn you have no reason to keep Miss Wolfe away from her children. Just because you are mad at that she left you. No one should stay in an unhappy marriage. Miss Wolfe I see no reason why you shouldn't have contact with your children. For a while though I think it would be best to do this through a contact centre. They will be in touch with you.  
This court is adjourned.  
"I can't believe it am gonna see my kids."  
"Congratulations. Have a nice life."  
"Serena please let's go for a meal and a chat."  
"I'm not interested Bernie. You can't just expect me to act like nothing has happened. 5 weeks Bernie I heard nothing from you in 5 weeks."  
"Am sorry. I meant what I said in there you are the best thing that had ever happened to me."  
"Stop please. It's over Bernie. Enjoy your kids. Don't let them down."  
"I love you."  
"Goodbye Bernie."  
"Send me the bill won't you."  
"I told you I don't want paying for this."  
"That was when we were together. I want to pay you."  
"OK, I will send you the bill if that's what you want."  
"It is. See you around."  
"Don't bank on it."  
"Have fun with your new friend."  
"Oh I will." 


	36. Don't you dare touch her

"Hi." Adele said as Serena walked up the table she was sitting at. "I took the liberty of ordering you a drink. I had it on good authority that you drink Shiraz is that right or are they pulling my chain."   
"That's right thank you."   
"No problem."   
"Am so glad you agreed to come for a drink with me."   
"I need it after the day I have had."   
"I take it you didn't win the court case."  
"Oh yes we did. It's just oh you don't want to know."   
"Try me."   
"I was trying to get Bernie my girlfriend or should I say now ex girlfriend her kids back."   
"You have split up then."   
"Yes she thought she could ignore me for weeks on end and then just pick up where we left it. It doesn't work like that. Oh god what is she doing here. Excuse me a minute."  
"Sure."Adele said as she watched Serena pull Bernie to one side. 

 

"What the hell are you doing here."   
"I came for a drink it's a free country."  
"In exactly the pub as I have just walked in. Convenient."  
"I just wanted to see."   
"To see what. I am just having a drink with a work colleague."   
"She fancies you it stands out a mile."  
"So what if she does. She is single so am I."   
"Your not single."  
"Yes I am."   
"You belong with me. I adore you. Can't you see that."   
"Just go home and concentrate on your kids now you can see them again."   
"I've missed you. You and Hope."   
"You should have thought about that before you decided to ignore us for weeks. Have you any idea how many questions I have had to try and answer. Hope has been asking about you all the time. Why did you not see us for all that time."   
"I don't know."   
"I think you do, but you haven't got the guts to say have you." Beenie shook her head. "Goodbye Bernie."   
"Don't sleep with her please don't."   
"Who said anything about sleeping with her. We are just having a drink."   
"She wants to get in your knickers."  
"No she doesn't."   
"Of course she does are you blind."   
"Bernie you have to stop this. It's you that finished this not me you."   
"Serena has told you to leave her alone so I suggest you do." Adele said as she walked up to them.   
"Me and Serena are having a conversation if you don't mind. So stay out of it."   
"Bernie just go away." Serena said as she walked off.   
"That told you didn't it. Don't worry she will soon forget all about you when I have got her in my bed later on tonight."   
"Am warning you. Don't you dare touch her."   
"Where has she gone." Adele said as looked around and there was no sign of Serena. They both ran outside and saw her walking down the street. 

 

"SERENA WAIT HOLD ON." Bernie shouted.   
"Please leave me alone." Serena said "Am going home."   
"Come on Serena I will take you home." Adele said as she went to grab Serena's arm.  
"I thought I told you don't touch her." Bernie said.   
"Adele I think you better go. I will see you Monday at work."   
"Are you sure. I don't like leaving you here with her."   
"I'd never lay a finger on her if that's what you think."   
"Adele it fine really go am fine."   
"OK See you Monday." Adele said as she reached over and gave Serena a kiss on the cheek.   
"Bye." 

 

"That's scuppered her plans." Bernie laughed.   
"What are you talking about."   
"She thought she was going to be sleeping with you tonight."   
"No she didn't."   
"Yes she did she told me. What did she say oh yes, Serena will forget all about you when I have got her in my bed."   
"She never said that."   
"Yes Serena she did. Why would I lie to you."   
"Because you are jealous that's why."   
"BERNIE." a little voice shouted as Hope came running up to them and ran into Bernie’s arms.   
"Hello you." Bernie said as she kicked the little girl up and swung her around. "I have missed you so much."   
"I have missed you. Where you been."   
"I've been busy at work sweetheart." Bernie said as Hope hugged her again.   
"Mum what are you doing here." Serena said.   
"We have just picked Josie up from work and I can't be bothered to cook. So we are going out for something to eat instead are we love." Adrienne said to Josie.  
"Yes. Are you coming Serena."   
"No I have things I need to do first. Hope come here and give me a hug." You be a good girl for Grandma won't you. "  
"Yes mummy."   
"I will pick you and Josie up in the morning OK."   
"OK, love you mummy."   
"I love you too."   
"Bye Bernie."   
"Bye sweetie."   
"See you tomorrow Josie." Serena said as she gave her sister a hug.   
"Bye." 

 

"I told you Hope had missed you."   
"I have missed her I told you."   
"I better go."   
"Why Hope and Josie are with your mum. Why don't me and you go a bite to eat."  
"I just want to go home have a nice long soak and chill on the sofa and watch shit on the TV."   
"I could come back with you keep you company."  
"I don't want any company I just want to be by myself. Go home Bernie I am." Serena said as she walked off.   
"I'M NOT GIVING UP ON YOU SERENA I CAN'T. I LOVE YOU."


	37. Iits not that simple

Bath taken, pajamas on and takeaway eaten. Serena was finally laid down on the sofa watching TV.   
"Ah Emmerdale that will do me." Serena said "I love a bit of Emmerdale." As Serena was watching Emmerdale she couldn't help it but everytime Charity and Vanessa came on it reminded her of her and Bernie. Why has she been ignoring me and why won't she tell me what the problem is she thought to herself.   
A few hours later Bernie was sitting in her car outside Serena's house. She had been sitting there for quite a while plucking up the courage to knock on the door. Well her lamp is still so she still up she thought to herself.   
"Here goes time to face the music." She said out loud. "as she got out of her car and punched in the private number on the gate to get in.   
" Hang on a minute I'm not on bloody wheels for God's sake. "Serena said as she came to the door." Bernie what are you doing here. "  
"I think we need to talk don't you."   
"I have said everything I need to say to you." Serena said as she went to close the door but Bernie put her foot in the door to stop her from closing it.   
"Well I haven't please just let me in."   
"Fine come in then."   
"Thanks." Bernie said as she followed Serena into the lounge.   
"Go on then speak."   
"I am sorry that you felt that I ignored you all that time the thing is I was warned not to see you anymore." Bernie said as she paced the room.   
"By who."   
"Promise me you won't kick off."   
"Just tell me by who."   
"Marcus."   
"What's Marcus got to do with us."   
"He has been had someone follow us."  
"He's done what."   
"He knows we are or were together."   
"The little."   
"He said if I didn't stop seeing you he would tell the judge you were only helping me get the kids back because we are together. He said he would ruin you and your business."   
"You should have told me."   
"Am sorry I just didn't want to worry you."   
"But it involved me as well. I had a right to know."   
"I was just trying to keep you protect you because I love you."   
"I don't need protecting I'm am a big girl. Do you think I haven't come across men like Marcus before in my line of work. He doesn't scare me Bernie."   
"I just thought I was doing what was best for us."   
"By staying away from me by ignoring me. I sent you text after text. Voicemail after voicemail and nothing. Do you have any idea how that made me feel."   
"I read every text and listen to every voicemail. I wanted to answer you believe me I did."   
"Is that all."   
"I guess so."   
"Right you can go now. I have to be up early in the morning to pick Josie and Hope up from my mum's."  
"Is that it."   
"What do you want me to say that all is forgiven. You ignored me and Hope for weeks acting like we don't exist. It doesn't work like that Bernie. What do you think I would welcome you back with open arms."  
"Well yes."   
"I don't believe you." Serena laughed. "You really are something else."   
"So that's it is were over."   
"It has to be."Serena said as she walked to the front door.   
"So this is goodbye then."   
"I suppose it it."   
"I will always love you Serena." Bernie said as tears started to fall down her face.   
"I know."  
"Well your free to go off with that woman from your office now aren't you."   
"You mean Adele."   
"That's her. She can't wait to have you."   
"I'm not interested in Adele one little bit."   
"She is interested in you though."   
"Me and her is never going to happen I can assure you of that."  
"Right I better go I am working myself in first thing in the morning."   
"OK bye Bernie."   
"Bye Serena." 

 

Serena woke up early the next day. It took her ages to go sleep she eventually cried herself to sleep. As she walked down stairs the house phone started to ring.   
"Hello."   
"Serena it's me. I am on the way to the hospital. Margo has been rushed in I think this might be it Serena." Adrienne cried.   
"I will be there as soon as I can. What ward have they take to."   
"She is on AAU for now till they can find her bed somewhere else."   
"OK am on my way."   
"Serena is on her way, thank you for letting me use your phone Bernie."   
"No problem." 

 

"Hello Serena long time no see." Fletch said as she walked onto the ward.   
"Hi Fletch am looking for my friend Margo."   
"She is just in the side room over there."   
"Thanks."  
"Hi mum where's a hope and Josie."   
"Bernie has taken them both for a milkshake in her break."   
"Really."   
"Yes you have found yourself a good one there love."   
"We aren't together anymore mum."   
"Oh Serena why not."   
"It's a long story mum."   
"I really thought you had found the one with her."   
"So did I mum. I thought after Maria I would never fall in love again but I did."   
"You still love her."   
"Very much.   
"Then tell her Serena. Look at Margo she is fighting for life there in that bed. Don't you think there are thinks she wished she would have done. Things she wished she had said but it's too late now for her. But it isn't for you. Don't let this be something you might regret later on in life."  
"I will be back in a sec mum." Serena said as she ran out the ward.   
"Mummy." Hope said as she ran to Serena.   
"Hi sweetie. Are you alright Josie."   
"Yeah thanks."   
"Why don't you two go to Grandma I will be in a minute."   
"OK. Come on Hope."   
"Thanks you for taking them for a drink."   
"It's alright I could see Josie was getting a bit stressed so."   
"Thank you."  
"Its OK. I better get back to work."   
"Bernie wait. I've missed you."   
"I've missed you too. And I'm sorry I never told you about Marcus. I just thought I was doing it for the best."   
"I know that." Serena said as she stepped closer to Bernie and put Bernie’s face in her hands. "I have been an idiot. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Berenice Wolfe. I want to see you gorgeous face the minute I wake up for the rest till the day I die. I never thought I could feel this way again for anyone since I lost Maria but I do about I you. I love you so much and so does Hope. "  
"That's all I want too. I love you Hope and so much. I want us all to be together all 4 of us."   
"All 4 of us."   
"Of course Josie is a big part of your life so that means she will be a big part of my life too.   
"Forever."   
"Forever."


End file.
